solo los tontos se enamoran
by kornelia
Summary: Edward Cullen es un ejecutivo de Manhattan que es destinado a Las Vegas para supervisar la construcción de un local nocturno. Allí conoce a Bella swan , una joven de origen mejicano con la que pasa una noche. Tres meses después, el destino vuelve a unirles y Edward descubre que Bella está embarazada.
1. Chapter 1 Inicio

Guatemala es de donde vengo un lugar maravilloso es verde con muchos arboles, ahora solo vengo aquí a visitar a mi yaya (abuela) una mujer estupenda, Sue de 98 años, trabajo de camarera en las vegas y cuando puedo vengo a verla, me llamo bella swan y tengo 20 años, mis padres Charlie y Renee viven en Izabal los veo para las fiestas tradiciones y algún que otro fin de semana.

Estos 2 días que e pasado con mi abuela e visto a unos viejos amigos Mike y Jessica de uno años con los que siempre e tenido relación desde que nacieron ya que son como de mi familia, estuve en el parto de esos angelitos.

Ahora voy de camino a mi casa en santa fe Albuquerque.


	2. Chapter 2 Bella pov

El sonido de mis tripas no me deja continuar mi camino, asique paro en el primer restaurante que veo y pido al camarero un plato de sopa caliente al terminar la cena me pongo en la cola para ir al baño pero como es muy larga la pido a una mujer que esta delante mía que me guarde el sitio mientras llamo a mi madre, meto dinero en el teléfono y lo coge mi madre la digo que ya he llegado pero me regaña por que se da cuenta que no es así, la cuento que e parado a cenar y me despido de ella. Al llegar nuevamente a la cola un hombre se me cuela.

-oiga, este es mi sitio-le digo mirando al suelo

-lo siento, pero aquí usted antes no estaba-me dice sonriendo por el tono que pone

-ya per…-le miro y oh mi diossssss, que hombre, no que dios con un traje gris claro y corbata negra, sus ojos verdes como la hierba fresca y su boca o su boca desearía besarlo oh, QUE NO SI LO ACABAS DE CONOCER BELLA CALMATE, me digo a mi misma-o… es que hablaba por teléfono, seria tan amable de dejarme es que es urgente-al terminar de decir lo ultimo me sonrojo de seguro parezco un tomate andante.

-la dejo pasar señorita si me permita que la invite a una copa-o que amable

-por supuesto-digo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entro rápidamente me siento y suspiro de alivio, me levanto me miro en el espejo, me lavo las, manos y me maquillo un poco.

1hora y 30 minutos después termino de beberme mi 30 chupito yo, el solo 2 ya que tiene que conducir, ya no podía ni mantenerme sentada en la silla y constantemente el me sujetaba para que no me cállese de ella, un rato después fuimos a bailar y no se como pero sus labios estaban junto con los míos en un hambriento beso y una lucha de lenguas sin fin.

No se como pero ya estaba acostada en una cama con el encima mio me, es bastante más alto que yo, abre la boca y le imito. Su cálida lengua lucha por encontrar la mía.

Deja de besarme y bajando sus manos a mi trasero, me pregunta si estoy segura.

- Del todo - susurro acercándome a su oreja.

Sonríe y me sienta en la cama. Me quita las zapatillas blancas y rosas y las deja a un lado. Luego mete los calcetines en ellas (es un hombre muy ordenado) y comienza a besarme los pies. Me hace cosquillas, pero reprimo la risa como puedo. Sigue subiendo y antes de desabrochar mis vaqueros, me da un besito rápido en la mejilla. Baja los pantalones, acaricia mis piernas desde los tobillos hasta las caderas... estoy empapada, me tiene a punto de caramelo. Lo nota cuando pasa su mano entre mis muslos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, nenita? - dice con voz lasciva.

Noto que me sonrojo .Abro más las piernas para facilitarle el acceso a sus dedos, que ya han entrado en mis braguitas y recorren mi raja, parándose especialmente en el botoncito.

Se sube encima de mí, me saca la rebeca y luego la camiseta, dejándome en ropa interior. Ahora pasa sus manos por mi pelo y mis labios, hasta que finalmente se decide a bajar a mis pechos. Como abrazándome, quita el sostén dejando las tetas libres. Se queda contemplándome un momento antes de llevar sus labios a ellas; no puedo evitar estremecerme de puro gusto cuando pasa la lengua por el pezón derecho mientras que retuerce suavemente el izquierdo. En este momento sí que debo de esta empapada...

Mientras que come mis tetas con verdadera dedicación, noto el bulto que tiene entre sus piernas.

Se empieza a quitar la camisa y yo desabrocho su cinturón. Levantándose, se saca los pantalones y queda en boxes. Su verga se adivina dura a través de la fina tela. Lanza al suelo los cojines y se tumba en la cama. Yo voy a su lado y alterno besitos y mordiscos por su cuello, orejas y labios. A la vez, intentando darle placer, muevo las caderas encima de su erección, sintiéndola a través de la tela. Coge mi culo y él marca el ritmo al que me muevo, se detiene más en los roces... hasta que empieza a bajar mis braguitas. Yo me las quito del todo y él hace lo mismo con sus boxes. Me quedo pasmada mirando su pene. Es hermoso, creo que no podría rodearlo entero con la mano, ni mucho menos caber en mi.

Me da un beso intenso mientras entra en mi despacio sin prisas esperando que me acomode a su tamaño, da un ultimo empujón y entra del todo, se me escapa una lagrima y el me la quita con mucho amor.

Asta que yo no empiezo a moverme debajo de él no se mueve, así empieza un suave vaivén entre dos cuerpos mientras me acaricia los pechos o me da besos por el rostro y al acabar gritamos a la vez ambos nombres, se recuesta en mi pecho y yo echo la cabeza hacia tras y suspirando noto que se a quedado dormido toco los suaves bellos de su cabeza y cierro los ojos.

Al día siguiente me duele mucho la cabeza y como puede me levanto ya que el cuerpo de Edward me tiene aferrada sus pies entre los míos sus manos en mi cadera y su cabeza en mi pecho, recojo mis bragas que están enredadas en su pie y cojo el coche y me largo a toda prisa de allí.


	3. Chapter 3 Edward pov

Capitulo 3

Pov Edward

Me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen soy un ejecutivo de Manhattan de 27 años, aunque ahora por motivos de trabajo he tenido que mudarme a Santa Fe (Alburquerque), soy un hombre amable pero sobre todo magnifico en mi trabajo, y desgraciadamente estoy soltero.

Tengo una hermana Alice que me lleva por el camino de la amargura todo el día tras de mí, ponte esto Edward que te queda muy bien, hoy hay que ir de compras (es una compradora compulsiva) , pero la amo es mi hermana y mi amiga a ella es a la que la cuento todos mis problemas antes que a nadie, su novio Jasper es mi compañero de trabajo un hombre alto, tranquilo y muy listo que si se atreve hacerle algo a mi hermana sabe lo que le pasara.

Mis padres Esme y Carlisle viven en una mansión, son un poco extravagantes y estirados pero los quiero.

Y luego esta bella a la que conocí hace ya una semana por la noche y la puedo definir como ladrona y luego escapa, por que si se llevo un pedazo de mi corazón esa pequeña y joven mujer roba algo que yo pensaba que ni existía en mi una parte que me hace querer buscarla y no dejarla escapar jamás pero que le vamos hacer ya se ha ido y no puedo dar la vuelta al mundo para encontrarla.

Y ahora me encamino a la realidad una muy cruda, el trabajo después de no dormir bien desde esa noche en la que la pase realmente bien, mi amada bella….

-Oye me estas escuchando-decía Jasper después de darme un golpe en el hombro, solo tenia pensamientos de lo ocurrido aquella noche, así que no, no tengo ni idea de lo que había dicho ni tampoco es que me interesara demasiado.

-Bueno da igual, Edward le pediré a tu hermana que se case conmigo-me paso la mano por el pelo y sonrió.

-No había pensado en ningún hombre mejor que tu para mi hermana-dije abrazándolo.

-Edward que te pasa hoy estas muy raro-dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, bueno y eso como ha sido de repente te quieres casar, no se si me parece estupendo pero digo, eres joven tenéis una vida por delante yo esperaría a que ella tuviera un trabajo fijo y que a ti te suban de puesto, ponte que ahora se quedara embarazada no tendrías para la casa, el niño, la comida, y vosotros, no se no es que quiera quitaros la ilusión, allá tu que eres el que se lo quiere pedir, yo podría ayudaros y lo sabéis…-

-No, para, no se lo que te habrá pasado desde que volviste del trabajo ya hace una semana, pero yo no estoy solo tengo a alguien que me quiera y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida no soy como tu que no quiere nada mas que una noche de sexo y adiós como si fueran pañuelos que puedes desechar son personas y no se como tu y Alice podéis ser hermanos no os parecéis en nada, así que deja de compara tu vida con la nuestra y arregla la tuya de una maldita vez-dijo caminando enfadado a paso apurado.

Después de la discusión con Jasper me puse a trabajar en mi oficina, una pequeña habitación al lado de las obras cuando escucho una voz chillona procedente de afuera que me interrumpe, miro por la ventana con miedo sabiendo quien es y aun mas cuando esta ablando con Jasper y señala mi oficina no tengo otro remedio mas que agacharme debajo del escritorio casi a tiempo cuando un golpe de puerta contra la pared se escucha.

-Edward mi amor donde estas-amor pero que se a creído, que me allá acostado con Tanya en la universidad no significa que me vaya a casar con ella, me mantengo en silencio hasta que inspecciona que no estoy aqui, suspira, gruñe y al salir cierra la puerta con tan mal humor que la persiana que cuelga de ella se cae de un lado.

Me pongo de rodillas y veo como camina gruñendo pegando patadas a la arena hasta que llega al coche y a toda leche se esfuma por la calle.

-Edward-

-Jasper, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que si viene esa loca no la dejes pasar- dije riendo

-Bueno, da lo mismo solo quería recordarte que hoy viene victoria-me mira y ve que no entiendo-la de la inversión del restaurante en las vegas quedamos para hoy en tu casa a las 7:00 de la tarde, Edward no te abras olvidado es muy importante, no me lo puedo creer.

-Jasper para que te tengo a ti si no es para recordádmelo, amigo-digo atento-Jasper en cuanto a lo de antes tenia mucho en lo que pensar y no me e parado a lo importante que es lo que me has dicho, lo lamento-digo con los hombro elevados.

-No te preocupes, soy tu amigo y hermano recuerdas, te quiero-dice abrazándome.

-Oh mierda Jasper, corre que llegamos tarde-digo cogiendo la chaqueta y las llaves.

Arranco y conduzco a toda leche hasta llegar a mi humilde morada, abro la puerta y corro a poner el mantel en la terraza, un cenicero y tres posavasos.

Ding dong.

-Jasper ya era hora, bueno espera a que llegue la mujer que yo me voy a duchar-digo desde la escalera, escucho un pequeño si , me desvisto y abro la ducha, y empecé a enjabonarme todo el cuerpo mientras una imagen surcaba mi mente, Bella oh cuanto te necesito ,donde estará…..salgo y me pongo una toalla en la cintura.

-Oh dios mio lo siento no sabia que ibas a estar asi-dice supongo que Victoria, una mujer muy guapa e de reconocer pero en demasía parece una modelo estirada.

-Lo lamento pero debí bajar por mis ropas que están en la secadora-digo avergonzado.

Ding dong.

-Edward ya voy yo no te preocupes-dice Jasper.

Al rato de abrir se presenta Jasper en el salón.

-Edward que haces así-me dice un Jasper sorprendido pero yo ya no escucho mas veo a la pequeña persona que hay detrás de él sonrojada, pero con un ápice de enfado en la mirada, me extraño ya que esa persona es bella.

Oh mi bella.


	4. Chapter 4 Edward pov

Capitulo 4

-Molesto creo que debería de irme-dio media vuelta y abre la puerta ahí es cuando reacciono y la agarro de un brazo, la miro y veo que tiene una lagrima deslizándose por su ojo derecho con mucho cuidado la subo a mi habitación y la siento en la cama.

-Bella, espera un minuto, me visto y hablamos ¿de acuerdo?-sin mirarme asiente rápido me quito la toalla y me pongo unos pantalones de chándal y una camisa que veo por allí. Salgo y la veo en la misma posición con la vista baja.

-Edward ha sido un error veo que ya estabas en compañía así que, me tengo que ir vale-no la deje nuevamente la agarre de la muñeca pero fue tanta la fuerza que use que hice que cayera yo encima de ella en la cama, la mire y luego a sus labios esos que desde esa noche no h e vuelto a besar y que lo deseaba, así que fui bajando despacio a sus labios casi los toco cuando muy claramente murmura.

-Edward estoy embarazada-dijo echando su dulce aliento en mi boca, yo como si de un misil se tratase me levanto rápidamente quedando de frente a ella.

-Pensé, como habías, yo no sabia, lo siento creí que viniste me equivoque…-no se como y porque, pero lo único que sentí fue su mano en mi mejilla y un fuerte escozor en ella y luego unos pasos corriendo escaleras abajo, un fuerte portazo y una llantas chirriar con el rugido del motor a tope.

-Jasper me tengo que ir encárgate por favor tu-grite corriendo, arranco el coche y no se como pero estoy detrás de su coche, intento que frene pero no lo hace así que toco el claxon, gira a la derecha y se sale de la calzada.

-No me sigas-grita desde la ventanilla.

-Bella, por favor me quieres explicar te presentas en mi casa después de huir esa noche fantástica y vuelves y sin darme ninguna explicación nada mas que estas embarazada y luego te vas, a no sin antes pegarme, que se me olvidaba-dije lo ultimo en voz alta.

-Edward no me estarás reprochando nada verdad, por que yo no he sido el que estaba con esa muñeca en el salón y tu desnudo-dijo can ojos llorosos saliendo del coche con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero si vienes diciéndome que estas embarazada y a mi eso que-dije bufando vi venir otra bofetada así que la cogí de la mano y la pegue a mi cuerpo-no te entiendo-susurre en su oído.

-Pedazo de jilipollas tu eres el padre, si no por que me iba a presentar en tu casa quise decírtelo-digo forzosamente entrecortando las palabras en mi oído, como no reaccionaba me clavo las uñas para que la soltara.

-Esto no quiere decir que te hagas cargo yo solo quería decírtelo para que lo supieras-dijo ya llorando de verdad.

-Bella-la llame pero me ignoraba así que antes de que se marchara a toda velocidad me interpuse delante del coche.

-Edward apártate, EDWARD FUERA AHORA-grito, pero yo solo sonreí vi que salía del coche y se ponía frente a mi.

-Bella quien carajos te ha dicho que yo no quiera al bebe, solo que me dices estoy embrazada-imite su voz, cosa que hizo que riera-bella no sabes el tiempo que he estado esperando para poder estar a tu lado y ahora mas que nunca, no puedes alejarte de mi, tenemos que ser padres de esa criatura fruto de nuestro amor por que si bella esa noche tu ladrona me robaste mi corazón-Bella estaba callada y eso a mi me ponía nervioso-Bella háblame dime algo no puedo yo solo con esta agonía dame una sola respuesta aunque solo sea un movimiento de tu pequeña boca, ojitos pequeños y brillantes o de tus delicadas manos, dime algo.

-Es…estas loo...co-dijo riendo.

-Quisiera presentarte a mi familia, ¿te gustaría?-pregunto con un poco de miedo a mi respuesta.

-Claro, pero ¿en que trabaja tu padre?-dije temeroso.

-Es policía, pero no te preocupes-dijo restándole importancia en un movimiento de mano.

Claro como preocuparme, no de que de que su padre me pegue un balazo por embarazar a su pequeña hija, no te preocupes, oh joder como no me voy a preocupar.

Estuve temblando todo el trayecto hacia su casa pensando en como seria su padre, un policía corrupto, un policía maltratador, o un hombre policía amable yo de todas ellas me quedaría con la ultima no por que me guste que un policía sea amable o no si no por mi, oh si temía por mi y por si hacia a Bella que abortase esa era mi mayor preocupación y la mas grave ya que Bella en el momento en el que entro por esa puerta diciéndome que estaba embarazada me pertenece.

Al llegar Bella abrió con una llave la puerta chiquitita en donde atravesaba un césped cuidado y con muchas flores de distintas clases por donde fuimos pasando hasta llegar al patio donde había mucha gente bailando hasta que nos vieron y se quedo todo en silencio.

-Por que paran la música, es que no puedo traer a nadie a casa-dijo Bella agarrando mi camisa y pegándome un pellizco en mi tripa.

-Bella, afloja, me haces daño-dije agarrando su mano y haciendo que la cogería con suavidad y ponerla en mi pecho.

-Bella que sorpresa pensaba que me habías dicho que tenias algo importante que hacer y no sabias a que hora vendrías-dijo una mujer bajita con pelo corto e igual a Bella con un parentesco en la cara inconfundible a estas alturas para mi. Su madre

-Si, y hay esta pendiente de solucionar-dijo mirándome-pero por el momento quería presentaros a Edward, un…-me miro esperando que dijese algo pero como no sabia que decir-mi amigo-dijo bufando.

Bella vio a una amiga y se fue dejándome hablando con su madre.

Su madre la que no dejaba de hablar conmigo era una mujer habladora aunque creo que solo quería sacarme algo, pero no lo consiguió al rato vino Bella y me llevo a bailar, la pegue a mi cuerpo haciéndola notar lo que sentía, ella pego un brinco al sentir un bulto en su estomago, hasta que un chillido.

-Mi hija, bella que bueno que estas aquí, yo pensé que no vendrías, ven acá que te doy un abrazo-un hombre alto y con escopeta, hora de huir.

Se acercó a abrazarle rodeándole la cintura.

-Bella, ¿traes compañía?-bella rápidamente se acercó a mi-un novio nuevo-dijo mirándola con tristeza.

-Si es mi novio que no lo puedo traer a mi casa, Jacob.

Ese tal Jacob se quedo un rato parado mirándome.

-Encantado, me llamo Jacob black-dijo tendiéndome la mano-Edward cullen-dije sosteniéndole la mano.

-Buen que paso a la fiesta, es que no va a seguir-dijo al darse la vuelta.

Sentí como alguien me arrastraba hacia una habitación que olía realmente bien supuse que era la cocina-ma, te ayudo en algo.

-Bella dale esto a Edward que necesito que me batas los huevos-ella cogió un plato de pescado y me lo tendió -dáselo a la abuela rosa a y háblale por el oído derecho que por el otro esta sorda.

Rosa… me dirigí a la mesa y a la primera mujer anciana le tendí el plato y gritándola en el oído derecho-toma, comete esto de parte de Bella.

-Por que me grita- oí que le decía la mujer a otra de su lado contestándola-pienso que cree que eres rosa- yo como si nada me di la vuelta y hable con algunas mujeres que me intentaban sacar cosas, estaba cansado y me dirigí a sentarme a uno de los sofás que había en una tranquila esquina donde al lado había una mujer que me miraba pidiéndome ayuda.

-Oye, perdone podría sostenerme a la niña mientras voy al baño por favor-dijo poniendo en mis manos a una niña recién nacida que me miraba riendo, con cuidado estuve meciéndola hasta que por casualidad, Bella estaba hechando agua en un vaso cuando mira hacia arriba poniendo ojos vidriosos yo temiendo que seme cayese la sostuve contra mi pecho mientras chupaba de mi dedo índice.

Horas después nos dirigíamos a mi casa, ya que la invite, en un total silencio ni una sola palabra me había dirigido desde que estuve cogiendo a esa niña preciosa entre mis brazos.

Ya en mi coche (ya que no quería que condujese ,había bebido solo un poquito y no me dejo conducir), abrí la puerta y no me dio tiempo a cerrarla cuando me tenia acorralado en la esquina de la escalera salto enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura y yo cogiéndola del culo para que no cayera mientras subía a trompicones los escalones de uno en uno muy despacio llegamos a la cama en donde me di cuenta lo que llevaba, un vestido floreado con estampados un poco mas por encima de la rodilla el cual quedo tirado en el suelo, debajo llevaba un conjunto de seda negro que desabroche muy tranquilo lo que no corrieron tanta suerte fueron las bragas las cuales fueron rotas y hechas pedazos en el suelo, ella solo me acariciaba el pelo suavemente cosa que hizo que fuera despacio, con dedos temblorosos me sacó la camisa y juego con el borde del pantalón ya que es la ultima prenda(no me dio tiempo a ponerme calzoncillos con tanta carrera) hasta que al final se decide a quitármelos y sin mirarme a los ojos se sonroja.

-Bella mírame-digo mientras voy entrando suavemente despacio sin prisas dándola besos por todos sitios que me permite la postura la toco la muerdo la mimo mientras el vaivén sigue sin pausa y las miradas que nunca se separan ella sonrojada me acaricia el cuello y araña la espalda mientras se muerde el labio y así llegamos los dos gimiendo nuestros nombres a la cima de nuestro doy la vuelta y ella se acomoda en mi pecho sintiendo su respiración acompasada eso quiere decir que se ha quedado dormida la observo y con mucho cuidado pongo mi mano en su vientre en donde un bebe, MI HIJO crece dentro de ella un bebe que será parte mía y de esta cosita chiquitita que no aparenta mas de 19 años de la que me enamorado, y mientras divago en mis pensamientos me quedo dormido no sin antes poner la alarma por que si esta vez tu no te me escapas.

Pipipipipi…

Yo ya tengo el ojo abierto observo como respira, abre los labios como queriendo hablar y pronuncia mi nombre en sueño eso es nuevo, me fascina esta mujer, mi mujer.

-Mmm-bosteza y colocándose la manta sobre el pecho se sienta en la cama sonriendo.

-Buenos días, no te ha dado tiempo a huir-digo sonriendo y dejando un beso sobre sus labios.

-No pensaba hacerlo-dice yendo al baño con la manta encima-hoy no trabajas-miro el reloj, me visto despacio y preparo café y zumo.

-Si, pero lo primero es desayunar, bueno me voy quédate por favor, luego hablamos-la beso me coge de la corbata y tira de mi haciendo que me siente y ella encima de mi moviéndose provocadoramente, cojo su cuello y la marco, ella se levanta como un resorte y se mira en el espejo de la cristalera.

-Oye que as echo-dice sonrojándose.

-Marcarte por que eres mía-digo dándola una palmada en el culo antes de irme a trabajar.

Hoy seria uno de mis mejores días ya que en mi casa dejo las cosas que amo, mi chica y mi hijo y así, contento y preparado marcho a trabajar por que eso es lo que pienso hacer para cuando llegue a casa disfrutar de ella mi novia, mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo.

Llego al trabajo con un sueño de mil demonios, sentado en mi oficina con un bolígrafo en mi mano derecha y en mi izquierda un vaso de café.


	5. Chapter 5 Bella pov

Pov bella

Mirándome el cuello no me di ni cuenta cuando Edward salió por la puerta, me puse un peto y me entretuve limpiando un poco la cocina donde había platos sucios, y el suelo lleno de migas de pan, al terminar eche un poco de ambientador quedando un olor fresco en el ambiente y así con todas las habitaciones quedando limpias.

Ya había terminado cuando recordé a Rosalie mi mejor amiga que vivía justamente aquí.

-Rosalie-grite desde el teléfono.

-Mala amiga, prometiste llamarme, he estado muy preocupada-dijo llorando.

-Rosalie por favor, lo siento no te pongas así-tengo que decirte muchas cosas.

-Me gustaría verte que tal si quedamos en el bar de siempre-dijo, mire la hora , 7:00, Edward no vendría asta las 10:00, me daría tiempo estar aquí.

-Claro, voy para ya.

Subí las escaleras y mire en el armario para ver si podía ponerme algo de Edward, encontré un vestido azul cielo por debajo de la rodilla, ese me valdría pero no quise ni pensar de quien era así que me le puse y con unos zapatitos blancos y una chaqueta que encontré blanca de Edward marche al bar.

Había mucha gente pero una rubia meneaba la mano de lado a lado en un mesa apartada y con una Coca-Cola quise pensar.

-Bella, estas preciosa, que tal el viaje-pregunto después de abrazarme.

-Bien, bueno estuvo fantástico, o Rosalíe encontré a un hombre y ,,,,-suspire.

-Vamos bella y…-dijo impaciente.

-Estoy embarazada-dije.

-Bella enserio, no me lo puedo creer-dijo levantándose.

-Si-dije roja.

-Pero y él lo sabe-

-Claro.

-Que bien una bellita chiquitita-chillo.

-Shshs-la callé, ya había varias miradas puestas en nosotras.

-Hay que celebrarlo, así que pidió una fanta y un sándwich para mi y otro para ella, estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo tanto que ni me había dado cuenta que el bar se llenaba y el ambiente cambiaba a discoteca así que decidimos salir de allí e ir a un parque donde me contó que ella esta con un tal Emmett y que le quiere mucho, seguimos hablando y riendo que cuando quisimos darnos cuenta la hora se había pasado ya que eran las 11:50. Salí corriendo disparada despidiéndome de ella en un rápido adiós y cogí un taxi para cuando llegue eran las 12:00 de la noche, llame a la puerta y abrió un enfadadísimo Edward quien na mas abrir se dio la vuelta y subió rápido las escaleras.

Extrañada de no saber que le pasaba decidí cerrar y prepararme un vaso de leche.

-Donde has estado-gruño respirando dificultosamente con un cigarro en la boca y con su pijama puesto.

-Con una amiga-dije encogiéndome, me estaba asustando.

-No se te ocurrió decirme a donde ibas-dijo gritando.

-No tengo por que decirte nada-dije furiosa.

-Mentira llevas a mi hijo-dijo, sabia que solo le importaba por el niño pero nunca pensé que me lo dijese.

Me bebí el vaso con su atenta mirada puesta en mi y subí a cambiarme poniéndome mi ropa y dejando la de donde la había cogido, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta.

-No te vallas-dijo cuando estuve en frente de la puerta.

-Dormiré en el sofá-dije dándome la vuelta sin mirarle me tuve en el sofá y cerré los ojos esperando que subiera a la habitación, subió despacio.

No se cuanto tiempo paso cuando sentí un roce de pelos en mi tripa y un dulce masaje en mi pecho, no estoy en el sofá estoy en una cama y solo con ropa interior , bajo la cabeza y me encuentro a Edward mirándome yo le desafio con la mirada, pero el sigue besando y tocando, le aparto lo mano de un manotazo pero se sube encima de mi y me susurra en los labios un perdóname, yo giro la cabeza, él no se da por vencido y me besa el cuello mordiéndole y delineándolo con su lengua hasta la clavícula donde con una mano pone la palma en mi mejilla y gira para que le mire y me rinda dándole acceso a mi boca con mis ojos cerrados el toca mi cuerpo y me sigue tocando.

-No me toques mas, por favor-digo al recordar las ropas que me puse, y si son de su novia si no por que las tendría en su armario.

-No-dice bajando su mano hasta el inicio de mis bragas apartándolas y metiendo un dedo jugando conmigo a ver quien puede más.

-Edward...oh…no…para…no….me…toques-digo incoherentemente.

-Bella…mmm…-dice metiendo dos y con su otra mano bajándose los calzoncillos.

-Edward te odio, pero no pares-digo al tiempo que saca sus dedos y me llena con su miembro hasta el fondo despacio acariciándome las mejillas.

-Te quiero-dice, solo por el niño.

-Te odio, no sabes tu cuanto-digo agarrando su pelo fuertemente para atrás.

-Mmm…no me odies-dice arremetiendo una ultima embestida fuerte y gritando bella y yo un siempre.

Tras terminar dentro de mi me doy la vuelta y quedo tumbada de lado agarrándome las piernas con las manos y sin darle tiempo a que se tumbe encima de mi quedando atrapada en sus brazos.

-Bella-intenta tocarme pero me retiro, quedando en el borde de la cama.

Me duermo sin poder evitarlo.

Cierro los ojos no quiero abrirlos no quiero abrirlos y saber que tengo que levantarme y mirarle a la cara de nuevo después de reprocharme y cogerme sin mi voluntad.

Me pongo mi camisa y mis bragas que están entre las sabanas, bajo las escaleras despacio y en el ultimo escalón veo a Edward en la cocina sin camisa y haciendo algo con la sartén, me siento en la mesa y miro mi uña como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo.

Al rato me pone un plato con un huevo y con kétchup y se sienta enfrente, me pone nerviosa, me levanto y me meto en la ducha me lavo el pelo y me echo el gel que huele a Edward, salgo , me seco y me pongo unos pantalones y una camisa rosa con los zapatos a juego.

-Donde vas-dice Edward viendo que llevo mi bolso.

-A casa-digo.

-Espera-dice agarrándome-te vas.

-No tiene caso seguir en una situación incomoda, puedo seguir mi vida y tu la tuya y visitar al niño las veces que quieras-digo mirándole seriamente.

-No, no permitiré que mi hijo viva con otro hombre que no sea su padre-dijo serio.

-Pues yo no permitiré que mi hijo viva en una familia sin amor-grite exasperada.

-Te amo-dijo.

-Edward no lo digas por tu hijo que le veras cuando quieras pero yo necesito vi…-

-Te digo que te amo y lo evades escúchame te amo.

-Edward, necesito irme no quiero mentiras no las soporto estaré unos días con mi amiga Rosalie, pensare y te llamo vale, adiós-dije girándome pero me dio tiempo por que me cogió y me beso luego beso mi tripa y me susurro-te amo, no te olvides jamás.

Salí por la puerta llorando llame a Rosalie quien me recogió con su coche.

-Bella, descansa-dijo mientras me tumbaba en su cama y cerraba la puerta.

Edward me ¿amaba? No podía ser, debo de estar tonta.

Así paso una semana en casa de Rosalie por mas que queria irme por que no quería que estuviera incomoda en su casa ella me decía que no molestaba y que había pedido a una amiga suya que me invitara como su acompañante a su boda cosa que al principio rechace pero no quería que Rosalie fuese sola por lo que accedí, el evento se daría este finde semana así que fuimos a comprar un vestido, una fuerte batalla ya que en ninguno entraba hasta que decidí un vestido trasparente largo por debajo de la rodilla verde oscuro con flores claritas.

Ese día llego y Rosalíe decidió que debía rizarme el pelo así que así lo hizo me vestí y me puse los tacones.

Llegamos y no solo era una boda si no que me extrañaría que no fueran los periodistas era una mansión donde por atrás se celebraría la boda en un precipicio estaría el altar no sin antes pasar por las blancas rosas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, era precioso.

-Rosalie-grito abrazando a mi amiga una muchacha chiquitita con pelo largo con pequeños rizos que caían en forma de cascada, nada mas entrar a una habitación.

-Hola, Alice, estas nerviosa-dijo abrazándola aun.

-Si-suspiro.

-Mira Alice, esta es Bella-como frunció el ceño-mi amiga Bella de la que te hable la que esta embarazada-dijo con las manos.

-Aaa si o lo siento es que con los nervios no me acordaba, encantada de conocerte-dijo sonriendo.

-Igualmente-dije.

-Rosalie puedes ir a por mi ramo de rosas-dijo Alice.

-Si quieres voy yo para que no te quedes sola dime donde esta-dije.

-En la habitación de mi hermano, a la derecha nada más salir de esta habitación.

Abrí la puerta y gire a la derecha, abrí la puerta pensando que no habría nadie entre pero me equivoque había dos personas besándose.

-O perdón, Alice me ha dicho que venga por su ramo de flores-y ahí le vi era Edward quien esa rubia estaba besando, era mi Edward el mismo que dijo que me ambas, divise entre mis ojos llorosos el ramo le cogí y salí por la puerta no sin antes escuchar un-Bella-antes de entrar me seque los ojos y entre sonriendo le entregue el ramo a una muy nerviosa Alice antes de que un toque en la puerta nos asustara.

-Bella-era Edward-podemos hablar un momento por favor-dijo entrando y poniéndose delante de mi.

-No te acerques a nosotros-gruñí.

-Bella cuando se acabe la boda quiero hablar contigo y no te libraras-dijo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

-Que a sido eso-dijo Alice.

-Lo lamento mucho Alice no quiero ocasionar ningún problema me voy-dije llorando.

-Bella, nada de eso ven aquí y respóndeme no te preocupes solo es mi hermano y me preocupo-dijo secando mis lagrimas con su dedo.

-Nada ya estoy bien felicidades enserio te quedo genial la boda parece de un cuento y te deseo lo mejor ahora me voy-dije.

-No, te quedas en la boda vamos retócate que saldrás conmigo de la mano-dijo sonriéndome.

Nada mas pensar en el besándose con otra se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero me contuve no lloraré mas por él.

Cogí el brazo de Alice y la ayude a bajar la coloque la cola del vestido y cogí a Rosalie de la mano para que llevara la cola yo fui al jardín y me senté en una silla sin mirar al frente, me gire a ver a la novia quien me sonrió y me senté a mirar la ceremonia.

Cuando se dijeron te amo mire a Edward quien estaba a la derecha del novio que me miraba con tristeza gire la vista y me toque mi creciente tripa, nada mas pasar los novios al banquete Rosalie me pregunto que me había pasado y la respondí que el hermano de Alice es el padre de mi hijo y yo no lo sabia.

Paso sin mayores acontecimientos pues Edward quería acercarse a mi pero ni Alice ni Rose se despegaban de mi lado hasta me sacaron a bailar cuando ya no pude mas me saque los zapatos y camine descalza por la hierba con un plato de patatas en mi mano.

Me sente en un banco que había en el césped y me comí una patata.

-Por fin que me dejan hablar contigo-no hace falta que me gire para saber quien es-bella-se pone frente a mi de cuclillas.

-Yo no te dejo vete no te quedes hablando conmigo de algo que ni te voy a escuchar y ve a disfrutar de la boda de tu hermana con tu novia-dije.

-Pienso contártelo quieras o no-me grita, me grita, me giro me paro enfrente de él y le abofeteo tan fuerte como soy capaz.

-A mi no me grites-suspiro cerca de su cara.

-Bella, por favor escúchame-dice agarrando mis manos para luego después de acercarme agarrarme de la cintura.

-Que quieres que escuche, que no tuviste el valor primero de no presentarme a tus padres segundo yo tengo a tu hijo dentro de mi y tu andas con otra, pues no ahora si que puedes hacer lo que quieras por que yo ya no te pertenezco en ningún sentido y mi hijo tampoco solo va a ser mio y de nadie mas tu ya no eres su pad…-me beso furiosamente mientras me agarraba de mi baja espalda y mordía mi labio para que abriese la boca y facilitarle para que metiese la lengua y la metió pero yo le mordí eso no le resulto problema siguió besándome hasta que me rendí en sus brazos y suavizo el beso en el proceso acariciaba mi cuello mientras yo solo me sujetaba de la chaqueta de su traje para que no se separase.

Nos besamos unos minutos más pero nos separamos por falta de aire, aunque eso no me detuvo.

-A mi no me vuelvas a besar besa a tu novia yo ya no existo para ti nunca mas-al terminar de decir eso me fui con mi amiga a la mesa donde no volví a ver a Edward, ya entrada la noche estábamos bailando cuando me encontré a Edward en el banco donde antes me había sentado yo pero con una botella de algo junto con tres botellas vacías en el suelo.

-Rosalie me voy-miro a Edward-no se si volveré ya te mando un mensaje.

-Cuídate, cariño-dice abrazándome.

Ando hasta donde esta y le cojo de la camisa para arriba.

-Bella, mi amor volviste-dice hipando.

-Donde tienes las llaves de tu auto Edward-digo sosteniéndole en pie.

-En mi bolsillo-dice con su boca en mi cuello, me estremezco, meto la mano en el bolsillo y saco las llaves, sostengo a Edward hasta el coche y lo meto dentro, me recargo en el coche y suspiro.

Mientras conduzco Edward no para de mirarme, llegamos y le sostengo como antes hasta meterle en la cama.

-Bella, quédate conmigo, por favor-dijo entre hipo.

-Te amo bella-dijo agarrando del bajo de mi vestido y tirando de él.

-Bella, quédate-dice eufórico tirándome a la cama y quedando debajo de el-eres solo mía y yo tuyo, olvídate de esa por que yo nunca me fije en ella-decía mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Edward creo que deberías darte una ducha-digo levantándolo para luego dejarlo apoyado en el lavamanos, salgo y escucho un fuerte golpe, entro corriendo y lo veo tirado en el suelo con la cabeza en la ducha, le giro y tiene la frente roja.

-Ay, Edward, te has echo daño, te duele algo-digo tocándole las mejillas.

-Si –dice cogiéndome la mano y poniéndosela en el pecho-el corazón.

-Puedes ducharte-digo.

-No, bella no me tengo en pie.

Le saco la corbata suspirando frustrada quien me diría a mi que yo embarazada tendría que duchar a un hombre borracho, le saco la camisa y el cinturón cuando de repente me coge de la espalda y baja la cremallera del vestido hasta la altura del pecho.

-Edward, que haces-digo.

-Tu me estas desnudando pues yo a ti también-dijo bajando el vestido por las caderas.

-Edward vasta yo te voy a duchar-digo sonrojada.

-Y yo a ti-dice tocándome la tripa.

Le saco los pantalones y con calzoncillos le meto en la ducha quedando tumbado en ella cojo la regadera y la graduó para que quede templada, le mojo el cuello.

Me coge la cintura y me mete en la bañera.

-Edward que haces estate quieto-digo.

-Mm-me rodea y con hábiles dedos saca el sujetador y mira mis pechos desnudos.

-Edward, vamos que te seco-digo acalorada.

El me recuesta en su pecho y empieza a mojarme el cuerpo y mis braguitas también, me acaricia la tripa y sin previo aviso baja las bragas dejándome desnuda frente a el.

-Edward- suspiro.

Me coge y me hace que abra las piernas quedando sentada a horcajadas encima de el me besa un pecho y pellizca el otro mientras muerde y tiraja de el a su gusto, yo solo emito jadeos y roncos gemidos seguidos con su nombre.

-te amo tanto-dice besándome.

Le saco los boxes y los tiro fuera de la bañera y me siento otra vez mientras entra dentro de mi pongo mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras subo y bajo sujetándome encontrando un punto donde al terminar veo casi la punta del iceberg suspirando unos pequeños Edward y recostándome en su duro pecho, me abraza por la cintura.

Cuando he recompuesto mi respiración me levanto y cojo mi móvil mando un no podre ir a tu casa Rose pásatelo muy bien y vuelvo a por Edward quien esta llorando en la bañera.

-Edward, estas bien te duele la frente-digo arrodillándome en la bañera.

-Bella…te amo…y no te merezco…eres muy buena y te amo…aunque no te lo creas…te amo con todo mi corazón-dice llorando a todo pulmón.

-Edward vamos, te llevare a la cama-digo sosteniéndole de un brazo hasta dejarle tumbado en la cama donde parece un niño pequeño con su pelo alborotado y llorando sin consuelo, me acerco a él todavía desnudos y le abrazo, nos arropo.

-Duerme Edward-le susurro en el oído y así me quedo dormida entre los brazos de Edward quien hasta muy entrada la noche no para de llorar y de decir-te amo.


	6. Chapter 6 Bella pov

Pov bella

Abro un ojo al sentir a alguien desesperezarse y ponerse una mano en la cabeza seguido de un gruñido, me doy cuenta de que anoche me quede tumbada encima de Edward, me hubiera ido pero lo vi llorando y se me rompió el alma así que me quede.

Es hora de asumir las consecuencias Bella asique deprisa me levanto cojo un albornoz del baño y bajo las escaleras todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Edward, ya en la cocina busco en todos los cajones una pastilla, la cojo y hago zumo de naranja, lo pongo en una bandeja y lo subo a la habitación donde un Edward con ojos rojos, su frente hinchada y recostado en el cabecero de la cama me espera.

-Toma, tomate esto, te sentirás mejor-digo dejando la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Gracias-dice bostezando.

Me meto en el baño y cojo la ropa mojada aun de Edward y las meto en un cubo, cojo mi vestido y lo pongo en una silla de la habitación recojo el cubo y lo bajo a la lavadora, la programo y vuelvo a subir para fregar el baño, pero su voz me detiene.

-Bella para no deberías estar haciendo eso ven túmbate en la cama, por favor-dice y termina su zumo.

-Edward no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer-digo mirándole.

-Bella-suspira.

Me siento en la cama, Edward deja la bandeja en el suelo y me agarra de la cintura deshace el nudo de la bata y toca mi tripa.

-Estoy deseando de verte aunque todavía queden 8 meses-dice besando mi tripa.

Me ruborizo.

-¿Te duele la frente?-casi gimo.

-Un poco, gracias bella, no deberías de a ver echo lo que hiciste anoche deberías haberme dejado en la bañera lo habría comprendido-dice mirando sus manos.

-Edward- cojo su barbilla para que me mire-yo te quiero y no te habría dejado en el estado que estabas anoche, pero ahora tengo que recoger el desastre que hicimos en el baño-digo intentando levantarme.

-Déjalo, quédate aquí conmigo, es domingo y quiero disfrutar de mi hijo y de mi mujer-dice besándome.

-Edward por ahora no quiero hablar del beso con la rubia, pero quiero que me digas que si estas con ella no juegues conmigo-dije en el cuello de Edward.

-Bella, te amo, jamás te haría daño-dice abrazándome.

-Demuéstramelo- prometí.

El asintió y quedaba zanjada esa discusión me termina de desabrochar el albornoz y lo tira al suelo.

Coge una mano y la entrelaza con la mía, las besa y luego las pone en mi tripa.

Y así nos quedamos dormidos uno pegado al otro y las manos puestas en nuestro hijo que poco a poco va creciendo cada vez mas en mi cuerpo.

Siento un beso en la mejilla otro en mis labios que poco a poco me despiertan.

-coge el teléfono, Edward soy Alice, Alice, Alice tu hermana-me rio del tono de llamada que tiene para su hermana, Edward se levanta y le coge.

-Si, Alice, me trajeron, no pasa nada, si lo se, no te preocupes me acuerdo, si esta todo arreglado, hay Alice que si fue mi culpa, ya esta solucionado, si, ven a cenar, adiós, te quiero-me puse de pie desnuda como estaba y fruncí el ceño.

-Viene a cenar-dije en un susurro.

-Si-dijo riendo-no te pongas nerviosa.

-Bueno, vístete-digo.

-Por que-dice extrañado.

-Vamos al supermercado-sonrió-hay que comprar comida, pero bebida no por que ya se lo que te pasa con la bebida-digo dándole una palmada en la mejilla.

-Si-dice dándome un apretón en el culo.

-Oye, deja de jugar y vístete-digo cogiendo el vestido de anoche.

-No te pondrás eso-dice serio-toma ponte este pantalón de deporte, ya que vaqueros con la tripita no te entraran.

-Ah-abro la boca-oye que as dicho-digo pellizcando su moflete-me as llamado gorda.

-Por supuesto que no, gordita-dice riendo.

-Vamos, antes de que tenga que venir la policía-dije gruñendo.

-Era broma, gordi-dice a carcajada.

Conduzco hasta el super y vamos por los pasillos de la mano y Edward con un carrito.

-Compramos pizza-dice Edward con sus manos juntas.

-Viene tu hermana y crees que voy a hacer pizza-

-Sip-dice suplicando.

-La compramos pero para mañana-digo riendo , se cruza de brazos y coge la piza y la mete en el carro deprisa, mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y seguimos caminando por los pasillos.

-Que tal si cogemos un pollo y hago salsa-le pregunto.

-Perfecto, amor-dice.

-Edward, eres tu-dice alguien de espaldas a nosotros.

Giro la cabeza y es la rubia con la que se besaba ese día en la boda de Alice, esa mujer.

-Tanya, hola-dice besándola las mejillas.

Pero ella es lista y en vez de eso gira un poco la cabeza y casi se lo da en los labios le roza la comisura.

Yo me cruzo de brazos y los dejo que coqueteen y no frente a mi sigo comprando metiendo coca colas y fantas de naranja, cojo patatas fritas para hacer y me pongo a la cola de pagar.

-Mire se lo dejo aquí y a ese hombre que es mi novio que esta coqueteando con esa rubia le dices que page que su novia embarazada no ha querido ver como coquetean, si me hace el favor-ella asiente-muchas gracias.

Me meto en el coche y arranco, llego a casa y me pongo a hacer la salsa, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Bella-me llama como ve que no contesto me busca.

-Bella-respira-creí que te habías ido-yo sigo haciendo la salsa.

-Bella-grita exasperado.

-Ah hombre Edward, has terminado de coquetear, bien me has traído el pollo.

Voy me pongo enfrente de él y cojo las bolsas las pongo encima de la mesa y saco las patatas, las pongo en la sartén y espero a moverlas hasta que se hagan.

-Bella, yo no e…-

-No solo has dejado que te bese y no has dicho ni echo nada delante de mi, así que he echo la cena y he esperado a que vinieras para hacerla, la has invitado por que alomejor hay que ir a por mas pollo, patatas y…-

Me coge y me sube encima de la mesa-te amo-me besa y toca por todos lados.

-Suelta, se van a quemar.

-Quien se va a quemar soy yo-dice dándome un beso en el cuello.

Corro a la sartén y muevo las patatas pero no con eso me sigue y se pone detrás de mi a seguir besándome y decirme te amo.

-Edward por más que lo digas asi no lo demuestras-digo.

-Te amo, celosilla-susurra.

-No estoy celosa-me cruzo de brazos.

Saco el pollo y ya con la salsa lo meto en el horno para que se mezcle el sabor cuando las patatas están listas también las meto en el horno con la salsa y el pollo.

Toc toc toc

-Edward, por que te fuiste siempre te quedas en las fiestas hasta de madrugada-dijo un hombre.

-Hermano, estas bien.

-Si.

-Pues vas a estar mal-dijo-que hiciste a la pobre Bella para que la hables así.

-Entrar, Alice ve a la cocina-dijo.

-Bella-grito Alice-a abrazarme que alegría, pero que haces en la casa de mi hermano cocinando.

-Alice, serás tía-dijo Edward al entrar en la cocina.

Sopapo

-Alice, por que me pegas.

-Por que no me lo has dicho antes que estabas saliendo con alguien-decía llorando.

Yo me acerque a Edward y le mire la mejilla riéndome.

-Bella eres muy mala de que te ríes-

-De lo que no te he echo yo antes te lo hace ahora tu hermana-susurre en su oído.

-Felicidades Bella me haces la tía mas orgullosa del mundo ya veras que malcriado será el niño le comprare de todo….-mientras hablaba yo miraba con miedo a Edward.

-Alice, la estas asustando-gruño Edward.

-Que tal la boda-dije.

-Ah fantástica lastima que no te quedaste hasta el final que te paso-pregunto Alice.

-Me trajo a casa por que se me rompió el coche-dijo Edward.

-Mm que bien huele, que hay de cenar-dijo Alice riendo.

-Pollo-dije.

-Voy con Jasper-dijo Alice.

-Bella-dijo intentando decirme algo pero lo corte no quería saber nada.

-Me ayudas-gruñí.

Bufo y cogió la bandeja con el pollo lo decore en un plato y lo puse en la mesa que ordeno Edward.

-Umm, Bella que buena pinta-dijo Alice-Bella no he tenido oportunidad de presentarte a Jasper mi marido y compañero de trabajo de Edward-me sonrió.

-Encantada-dije tímida.

Nos sentamos uno enfrente de otros , la cena la pase quitando la mano de Edward de mi rodilla pero como no paraba me acerque a su oreja y le mordí.

-Au-susurro-por que me muerdes-me dijo devuelta.

-Deja de manosearme que esta tu hermana y no quiero hablarte.

-Ufff, Bella Tanya, no es nada para mi-dijo.

-Tanya-repitio Alice-la dejaste, por fin pensaba que nunca la dejarías, Bella no te preocupes que si le da picos o algo por el estilo es como una acosadora a extremos infinitos pues eso-dijo devorando el pollo.

Yo mire hacia abajo mientras me sonrojaba.

-Edward has pensado ya en lo de la maqueta tienes que dar el visto bueno dentro de un par de días y he pensado que y si lo juntamos, no tirar destrozar o romper ese maravilloso lugar solo unirlo a lo que pienses hacer-dijo Jasper emocionado.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto y no me parce bien fusionar dos cosas distintas en una cosa diferente quedaría algo raro, quizás solo con romperlo bastaría y hacer el edificio y no complicar mas la cosa-dice Edward con un dedo en la mesa.

-Bueno, Bella mientras hablan de negocios has pensado ya en el nombre del bebe-dice sonriéndome.

Todos se quedaron callados mirándome sobre todo Edward que no paraba de observarme sin pestañear.

-Creo que si es niño le pondremos Edward-dije mirándole.

-Y si es niña le pondremos Isabella-dijo Edward.

-Nooooooooo-digo.

-Claro que si-dice.

-No.

-Entonces como-dice Edward.

-Nicole-digo.

-Ya lo veremos dice Edward gruñendo.

Alice y jasper se retiraron poco después abrazándonos y diciéndome que la había agradado mucho la sorpresa.

Recogí la mesa y empecé a fregar los platos pero unas manos desde atrás me lo impidieron.

-Bella, siéntate en el sofá, que lo hago yo-dice secando mis manos.

Me tumbe en el sofá y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos hasta quedarme por completo dormida, me sentí volar al poco tiempo y ser tumbada en una superficie mullida y arropada después de quitarme los zapatos y pantalones junto con la camisa dejándome en ropa interior.

-Os amo-dice al tiempo que se tumba abrazándome por la cintura y recostando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras toca suavemente mi tripa.

Dormí tanto que al levantarme me maree y con la ayuda de Edward me volví a tumbar encontrando la calidez de hace un rato en su pecho descansando.

-Bella estas bien-dice preocupado.

-Si,muy bien –digo.

Mi madre o dios mio estará histérica cojo el teléfono y marco a mi casa.

-Bella, por fin que llamas te olvidaste de tu vieja madre-contesto una malhumorada Renee.

-No es que estuve con Rose y Edward y Alice y se me paso el tiempo.

-Nuevos amigos, no me cuentas nada.

-Mama, vas a …

-Que Bella voy a …-

-Ser abuela.

-Mama.

-Mama.

-Bella, es enserio, cuando viniste ya estabas embarazada y el que trajiste a casa es el padre verdad a que si dilo no me mientas mas-grito llorando.

-Si.

-Oh cariño me haces la mujer mas alegre del mundo.

-Y que tal estas te encuentras bien.

-Si mama.

-Ay hija tienes que venir quiero verte.

-Esta papa.

-No, fue de caza con Jacob.

-Puedes decirle que cuando vuelva me llame.

-Claro amor, cuídate.

-Y tú mama.

Por lo menos mi madre se alegraba de la noticia solo faltaba mi padre quien no creo que se lo tome tan bien sobre todo por que Edward no le cae bien, pobre no quiero ni imaginar lo que le puede pasar.

No quería volver a la cama y me puse a hacer la comida dejando la cacerola en la vitroceramica a hervir la sopa de fideos.

Estaba desnuda así que subí a ponerme una camisa de Edward, tengo que ir un día de estos a mi casa urgentemente por ropa.

Allí estaba Edward boca arriba con la boca abierta y suspirando leves ronquidos parecía un ángel con el pelo alborotado y la sabana enrollada en la cintura y una de sus piernas.

Deje que descansara y baje a colocar los platos que ayer Edward fregó.

Ding dong.

-Bella, hola he venido a ayudarte-dijo una contenta Alice de la mano de Rose.

-Alice, deberías estar de luna de miel, vamos vete con tu marido-dije seria.

-Bella, Jasper esta en la oficina y yo estoy sola en esa enorme mansión-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Esta bien pasar pero no hagáis ruido que Edward esta durmiendo-dije poniendo un dedo en mi boca.

-Pero que gandul-murmuro Alice.

Me ayudaron a limpiar la mesa donde cenamos anoche a cepillar el suelo y a fregarlo, luego hicimos una ensalada entre todas cortábamos alguna verdura y la metimos en la nevera.

-Ohhhh-bostezo un Edward que bajaba con la sabana de la cama en la cintura.

-Edward, por dios que seré tu hermana, pero esta Rose-dijo una Alice tapándole los ojos a Rose.

-Uyyy, lo siento, Bella puedes venir-dijo Edward sonrojado.

-Claro-dije riéndome.

Me llevo hasta la habitación donde me cogió de la cintura y me susurro sonrojado aun.

-Bella, esta me la pagas-dijo temblando.

Yo me reí y le di un beso.

-Anda vístete, que solo a mi puedes hacerme un estriptis- y salí de la habitación entre carcajadas.

Baje a toda prisa las escaleras.

-Os quedareis a comer-las dije aun riendo.

-Yo no puedo por que hoy viene Emmett de Grecia-dijo Rose.

-Claro, pero no vendrá Jasper tiene que trabajar.

Vale entonces pondré la mesa, cuando todo estuvo en la mesa bajo Edward con un pantalón y una sudadera, me dio un beso y serví los platos, cuando íbamos a empezar a comer sonó el timbre.

-Voy, yo-dijo Alice.

Abrió la puerta y hay estaba Jasper.

-Jasper, no te ibas a quedar a trabajar hasta tarde-dijo Alice.

-Si, pero un hombre pregunto por Edward y como no sabe donde vive aproveche en traerlo y verte-dijo Jasper.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa cuando un hombre entro por la puerta, lo que me hizo levantarme de ella fue que no era solo un hombre era mi padre, que no tenia cara de paz precisamente.

-Edward, embarazaste a mi pequeña, a mi niña inocente, cabrón es lo ultimo que haces-grito un enfurecido Charlie pegando el primer puñetazo en la cara a Edward después de pararse delante de él.

Edward no le quería pegar así que se quedo quieto mientras mi padre le pegaba uno tras otro puñetazo en la cara.

-Padre, para-grite.

-A este sin vergüenza lo mato-grito.

-Charlie, hablamos como las personas –dijo entre golpe Edward quien no fue de golpear a mi padre no por que no pudiese que me extrañaría pero yo creo que lo hizo por mi.

-Papa, para, Jasper por dios haz algo-le dije a Jasper que intentaba sujetar a mi padre.

-Bella déjame que lo mato-dijo Charlie.

-Basta-grite

Charlie mira a Edward ahí tirado en el suelo con el labio la ceja y la nariz sangrando y se tiro al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, le abrace.


	7. Chapter 7 Bella pov

Pov bella

Embarazada es como me encontraba ahora abrazando a mi padre llorando en el suelo junto a un Edward sorprendido pero a la vez con comprensión en la mirada, que podía hacer dejar ahí llorando a mi padre arrepentido de haber pegado a Edward por mi causa, ante todo es mi padre y como tal debo comprender su comportamiento.

-Bella, eres muy pequeña para una responsabilidad tan grande, sé que eres madura pero hubiese preferido a que estudiaras y trabajaras antes-dijo ya dejando casi de llorar abrazándome- bella me alegra mucho ser abuelo pero…

-Papa deja de darme sermones ahora, porque eso lo deberías de haber hecho mucho antes y no estar todo el día detrás de Jacob de caza, el parece tu hijo, ni me llamas algunas veces cuando hablo con mama te pones por obligación, así que si tienes razón pero el menos que debería de decirlo eres tu-dije seria a la vez que sentía como una mano se impactaba en mi mejilla izquierda.

-Todo lo que tienes es gracias a mi, trabajo me esfuerzo no seas mal criada, y si Jacob es el hijo que quise pero nunca tuve-grito en mi cara.

-Pues si tanto lo quieres ve y deja de meterte en mi vida, pero te digo una cosa no vuelvas aquí, ni me dirijas la palabra por que ahora si tendrás para siempre el hijo que nunca tuviste, si tanto te estorbo vete pero no regreses no me veras nunca así te haras a la idea de que el único hijo que tienes es tu amado Jacob-grite llorando a la vez que subía las escaleras hasta mi cama donde me tire y mordí la almohada para no gritar el gruñido que estaba en mi garganta, al poco rato escuche como se cerraba la puerta débilmente, causándome un escalofrió.

Me puse de pie levantándome rápidamente al acordarme de que Edward estaba sangrando, baje las escaleras corriendo mientras seguía llorando, cogí papel higiénico del baño y alcohol del almario de medicamentos, camine hasta el sofá donde Edward tenia los ojos cerrados me arrodille frente a él y pase el alcohol por la ceja hinchada y roja.

-Me cago en la puta-grito agarrando mi muñeca.

Cuando me deshice de su agarre eche otro poco mientras seguía llorando y lo pase por el labio inferior donde había una pequeña rajita, siseo algo.

Me tomo la cara con ambas manos y con su pulgar las deslizó desde mis ojos hasta las mejillas limpiando mis lagrimas.

-Bella-susurra.

-Edward, por favor no quiero consuelos, deja que te limpio las heridas- intento pasar nuevamente el papel por el labio pero me lo impide.

-No dejaras que esa discusión con tu padre arruine todo lo que hemos conseguido- dijo gruñendo.

-No se Edward creo que nos precipitamos esa noche, a lo mejor deberíamos haber pensado que tengo 20 años y que tendría que estudiar por ejemplo-dije sin mirarle pero con la voz alta.

-Bella yo no me arrepiento de nada-dijo.

-Claro tu tienes tu vida resuelta ahora mismo nos separamos y tu vivirías muy bien pero yo no tendría ni donde caerme muerta por que no volveré a casa de mi madre otra vez-grite exasperada aun sin mirarle.

-Eso nunca va a pasar-dijo agarrando mi barbilla.

-Eso dices ahora pero cuando te canses de mi volverás con tu pareja perfecta-dije subiendo las escaleras hasta meterme en el baño, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Me quite la ropa y la deje en el váter, abrí la llave del grifo y el agua templada cayó sobre mi cuerpo tenso, fije mi vista en mi tripa y sonreí al ver que ésta era mas resaltada, un poco casi no se notaba pero para mi que es mi cuerpo ya siento como crece dentro de mi.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve bajo el agua mirando a la pared cuando unas manos abarcaron mi tripa y me apretaron contra si para atrás.

-Bella-susurra Edward en mi oreja.

-Me estoy duchando por favor déjame sola-dije en un susurro ya que notaba como su miembro crecía entre nosotros.

-Quieres trabajar, trabaja pero cuando nazca él bebe no quiero que ningún esfuerzo traiga problemas ni a mi hijo ni a ti Bella-dijo besando mi cuello.

-Si, dices eso porque quieres tener sexo conmigo, puedes llamar a Tanya que de seguro esta con el móvil en la mano esperando tu llamada-dije separándome de Edward.

-Tienes una muy mala referencia acerca de mi, Bella, me estoy cansando de tu distanciamiento-gruño dándome la vuelta.

-Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de todo-grite con mis manos en mi cara.

-Edward cálmate es por las hormonas las hormonas-dijo respirando y expulsando para intentarse calmarse.

Necesitaba desahogarme y lo único que necesitaba era a Edward aunque fuese muy egoísta de mi parte, enrede mis piernas en la cadera de Edward y este para que no cayera sujeto inconscientemente mi culo con ambas manos, sin darle tiempo a hablar le bese metiendo la lengua, tardo un rato en responder pero lo hizo con ganas en ese beso iba cargada mi furia respecto a la discusión con mi padre y luego con Edward pero también iba cargado de amor.

Roce mi pecho con el de Edward, intento separase y parar esto pero yo agarre su miembro y mientras le miraba me le metí de una sola estocada esperando que así supiese lo que necesitaba.

-Vamos Edward -susurré en su oído. Eso hizo que empezase a moverse frenéticamente, no hablábamos solo algunas furtivas miradas eran las que recibíamos.

Después de varios minutos moviéndose frenéticamente terminamos los dos y sin ninguna muestra de cariño me baje y arrope en un albornoz mientras salía del baño y me dirigía a la cocina a hacer unos bocadillos.

-Bella, lo que ha pasado arriba yo, no pienses que solo te quiero por el sexo es que…-dijo sonrojándose, llevaba puesto solamente una toalla en la cintura.

-No te preocupes, lo necesitaba, me has ayudado- dije sin mirarle.

-Bella, yo…quisiera…presentarte…a…quiero que conozcas a mis padres-dijo rápidamente.

-Bien-dije.

-Bien..., para mi es una cosa importante nunca le he presentado a nadie a mis padres-dijo muy enfadado.

-Edward que quieres que te diga-dije sentándome.

-Nada, solo que muestres un poco más a esa Bella entusiasmada y niña que conocí y de la que me enamoré aquella noche en el restaurante-grito y subió escaleras arriba.

Acabo de cagarla hasta el fondo él lo único que a hecho desde que le conozco es ayudarme y amarme y yo se lo pago de esta manera, no se donde fue a parar mi enfado y subí con vergüenza y un leve sonrojo a la habitación.

Edward se encontraba tumbado de espaldas a la puerta y se había puesto unos calzoncillos.

Me tumbe en la cama de lado mirándole, me pegue a él y le abrace por la espalda.

-Edward, te amo, me encantaría conocer a tus padres gracias por preguntármelo-digo sentándome en la cama.

-Mmm-asintió poniendo su cabeza en mis piernas, peino su cabello mientras el solo suspira hasta que un momento después escucho que queda dormido.

No pensaba que una cama podía ser tan cómoda, abro un ojo y veo a Edward debajo de mi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Quédate aquí que hoy te preparo yo el desayuno-fruncí el ceño y sonrió.

En calzoncillos baja las escaleras y escucho como abre los cajones.

Yo me tumbo y cierro los ojos.

Papa ¿Abra llegado ya a casa? ¿Como estará? ¿Le he decepcionado?

-Bella princesa su desayuno a la cama-dijo con una mano en la bandeja y la otra en su cintura.

Me carcajee de él.

-Te sobran los calzoncillos-dije con una mirada picara.

-No me tientes, Bella mía, que me e levantado enérgico-dijo moviendo sus caderas.

Se acercó con la bandeja y no dejo de observarme hasta que me termine todo lo que me había preparado.

Pasamos la mañana haciendo los quehaceres de la casa luego Edward se ofreció a hacer la comida pero la quemo así que decidió encargar una hamburguesa para traer, luego vimos una película en el sofá mientras Edward me masajeaba los brazos, ya entrada la noche llamaron a la puerta y un Edward sonriente abrió la puerta a la espera de que una Alice sonriente entrara pero en vez de ella un hombre alto de tez blanca y pelo broncíneo con una mujer media no muy mayor y con caracteres parecidos a los de Edward paso por la puerta hasta la entrada donde la mujer abrazo a Edward seguido por un apretamiento de manos del hombre.

Yo me quede en el sofá arropada con la manta ya que lo que tenía debajo era la camiseta de Edward y no estaba muy presentable que digamos.

-Edward amor mio anda que te dignas a visitar a tu madre-me quede de piedra en el sofá, su madre, o dios mio y ahora que hago, y si no les caigo bien-pero que te ha pasado en la cara ya te has pegado con alguien-dijo la mujer cogiendo a Edward de las mejillas.

-No he tenido tiempo-dijo Edward-ay suéltame mama si no me ha pasado nada, no te preocupes-sonó como si le hacían daño.

-El trabajo mata hijo-dijo el hombre-y defiéndete no seas un gallina-dijo, como si hubiera tenido oportunidad para defenderse.

La mujer entro al salón a sentarse pero al verme allí sentada se quedo parada.

-Edward que mal educado preséntanos a tu hermosa amiga-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Oh perdón Bella, esta es mi madre Esme y él es Carlisle mi padre-dijo sonriendo-sé que no era como quería presentártelos pero que le vamos a hacer-suspiro.

-Encantada-dije sonrojada.

-Mama papa, os presento a mi novia y futura madre de mi hijo-dijo sonriendo.

-Edward-gruño su madre-cuando pensabas decirme que esta hermosa muchacha me dará un nieto ven aquí cariño-me dijo extendiendo los brazos me levante y me vi envuelta en un maternal abrazo.

-Edward, sé que después de enterarte no ibas a venir a contármelo pero por lo menos deberías habernos avisado que tenías novia, digo yo-dijo Carlisle a Edward.

-Ya lo se, lo siento, debería habéroslo contado antes pero vosotros sabíais que Alice se casaba dos días antes, nosotros íbamos a visitaros como mucho este fin de semana-dijo sonriendo y mirándome.

-Bella te han hecho ya tu primera ecografía para ver como esta él bebe-dijo Carlisle.

-No-dijo suspirando.

-Te molestaría si te hiciera la primera ecografía ya que será mi nieto y soy medico me gustaría hacerla yo y llevar tu embarazo.

-¿Podrías?, me encantaría-dije entusiasmada.

-Bien, pasaros mañana por la mañana, y veréis al bebe-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Carlisle-dije abrazando a Edward.

-Bueno Carlisle yo creo que molestamos, nos vamos-dijo la madre de Edward guiñándole un ojo a Carlisle.

-No, quedaros a cenar estamos esperando a Alice, a ver si viene y a Rose con Emmet- digo antes de que abran la puerta.

-Claro cariño, en que te puedo ayudar mientras estos gandules ven el futbol-dice Esme.

-He pensado en hacer una ensalada de frutas y cortar trozos de fiambre-dije sonrojada-pero antes subiré a ponerme algo de ropa-digo subiendo las escaleras.

Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros (aquellos que tenia desde que vine ese día a contarle a Edward lo de mi embarazo) y una camiseta de Edward azul con unas manoletinas del mismo color.

-Perfecto, vamos-dijo al rato de bajar las escaleras, abriendo la nevera y sacando fresas, melocotones, manzanas y un racimo de uvas, las fue pelando mientras me miraba-no me puedo creer que mi hijo va a ser padre si hace poco solo era un niño jugando con su hermana, no me creo que aquel niño que no se separaba de mi este haciéndose grande, Bella nunca antes Edward me había presentado a nadie y de seguro que ha tenido novias pero nunca me las ha querido presentar ya que Tanya desde pequeña no deja que nadie se le acerque-dijo Esme con los ojos llorosos.

-Si me he dado cuenta de como es-dije mirando al suelo.

-Bella, nunca había visto a mi hijo tan contento desde que le compramos una bici, te quiere-dijo sonriendo.

-Ya esta la comida-grito Edward desde el sofá.

-Lo se esme y creme yo no solo le quiero-dije sonrojándome.

-Lo se-dijo sonriendo-Edward ayudaras a Bella con la casa ¿no?-grito Esme seria.

-Claro que si-dijo desde el sofá.

Terminamos de pelar toda la fruta las hicimos cachos y en un bol echamos zumo de naranja de la nevera y vertimos toda la fruta pelada en el bol y lo metimos a la nevera.

-Bueno Edward ahora si explícame que te paso en la cara-dijo una Esme con los brazos en jarras a cada lado de su cadera con gesto enfadado en la cara.

-Mama no me paso nada-dice mirándome.

-Esme lo que pasó fue que mi padre se entero de mi embarazo y pegó a Edward-dije mirando al suelo.

Se quedaron callados por un momento Edward no se imaginaba que yo le diría a Esme, su madre, que mi padre le pegó.

-Bella, yo, tu padre esta bien-dijo Esme.

-Después de pegarle lloró pero no le he vuelto a ver-digo cayéndoseme una lagrima al recordar el momento en el que me dijo que quería a Jacob como su hijo.

-Como es que no los has vuelto a ver deberías estar con él-dice una Esme mirándome con pena.

-Regañe con él, dijo que Jacob es para el como su hijo-dije ya llorando al sentir como Edward me abrazaba y ocultaba de la mirada de sus padres.

-Oh Bella lo lamento mucho, yo no sabia-dijo esme.

-No te preocupes, lloro por que es mi padre y lo quiero pero por mi no deseo verle mas-dije en un bajo susurro.

-Es tu padre Bella, yo mi hijo ya tiene 27 años y ya era hora pero tu apenas y llegaras a los 20 años comprendo a tu padre deseara que trabajes y tengas dinero para mantenerlos-dijo Esme en un tono de voz que denotaba tristeza.

Ring ring.

Carlisle que durante toda la conversación se mantuvo distante salió de la habitación a abrir ya que ninguno de los tres nos movíamos.

-Padre, ¿que haces aquí?-grito Alice.

Agarre de la camisa de Edward mas fuerte y solloce, me dirigí al baño a mojarme la cara, el reflejo que se veía a través del espejo era un desastre y como se me ocurría después de conocer a los padres de Edward de llorar delante de ellos que pensaran ahora ellos de mi, gemí de frustración.

Salí con la cabeza gacha encontrándome a todos ya sentados en la mesa y una Alice sonriéndome desde la cocina, Edward me hizo señas de que me acercara y sentarme a su lado.

-¿Que tal te encuentras?-susurro en mi oído tras sentarme.

-Mejor-conteste-soy más fuerte que tu grandullón-cosa que hizo que se carcajeara.

-Si me lo demostraste en el baño amor-gemí bajo al sentir como un dedo de Edward recorría mi muslo.

-Chachan-grito Esme mientras con una bandeja en las manos entraba al comedor y la dejaba encima de la mesa junto con tenedores.

Comimos entre la conversación que saco Jasper de la empresa sobre si ya había pensado en en lo que iba hacer ya que era una decisión importante pues debería hacer la maqueta y luego construirlo.

-Bella-me llamo Alice-mañana vamos de compras-dijeron Alice y Esme a la vez.

-Yo…-dije

-No acepto un no por respuesta-dijo Alice.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes Bella tu solo déjanos a nosotras-dijo Alice saboreando la ultima fruta del bol.

La noche paso sin mayores acontecimientos nos pusimos a hablar sobre él bebe y si nos casaríamos, me sonroje, y Edward se tenso no le agrado la pregunta cosa que no me molesto pero me dejo confusa, al rato se fueron ya que mañana Edward quería ponerse con el trabajo atrasado porque estos días no ha habia ido a trabajar para estar conmigo y tiene que adelantar.

Recogí la mesa y me puse a fregar todos los cubiertos, al terminar de fregar los deje en el posa platos para que se secaran y mañana guardarlos, Edward se había subido a duchar, no tardo mucho solo sé que yo fui la que tardo menos en quedarse dormida en el sofá.

Al despertar me encontraba en la amplia cama donde supongo Edward me subió anoche, me encontraba sola él ya se habría ido a trabajar así que me puse a ordenar un poco la casa y a colocar los platos en el mueble cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Diga-conteste.

-Hija, ¿qué ocurrió anoche? tu padre esta en el hospital Bella ayer al volver le dio un infarto te he llamado en cuanto he podido-dijo mi madre histérica.

Mi padre estaba mal por mi culpa o no por favor dios mio que no le ocurra nada malo me arrepiento de todo lo que pude decir anoche y de todo lo que hubiese querido decirle, no pude mas y como pude escribí una carta a Edward diciéndole que me iba a mi casa a ver a mi padre que estaba en el hospital luego cogí las llaves de mi coche y me puse en camino hacia mi antigua casa mi hogar donde me crie y donde mi padre esta en el hospital.

Arrepentimiento ese era el sentimiento que inundaba mi ser desde que mi madre llamo dándome la noticia por la que me encuentro sentada en mi coche en dirección a mi hogar el sitio del que provengo y donde nací y crecí.

Yo conducía mientras mi cabeza procesaba lo que diría cuando llegase, ¿y si mi padre no quiere que le vea y si me echa y si en verdad no me quiere?.

El sonido de un claxon me aviso que el semáforo se había puesto en verde y podía seguir mi camino, estaba en la entrada de Izabal, una calle mas y entro al hospital, hay mucha gente, maniobro el coche y le dejo en el primer aparcamiento que encuentro delante de la puerta principal, apresurada pero nerviosa encuentro la recepción donde una mujer mayor habla apresurada con alguien por teléfono teniendo una discusión, impaciente me muerdo las uñas mientras que con la otra mano la poso en mi tripa.

-Perdone hoy esta esto asta arriba, necesita algo-pregunta la mujer acalorada.

-Si, me puede decir donde esta la habitación de Charlie Swan-digo sonriéndola levemente.

-Si, espere un momento-mira el ordenador y tras varios minutos añade-habitación 213 planta 3 junto maternidad-me explica la mujer.

-Gracias-asiento, mientras entro en el ascensor ya con paso decidido pulsando el numero 3, me recuesto en la pared del ascensor hasta que el pitido del ascensor avisa que puedo bajar, miro a ambos lados y me dirijo al ver 209 a la izquierda donde al bajar la mirada del numero veo a mi madre apoyada en la puerta con una mano en su frente.

-mama-digo caminando hacia ella con una alegría en el cuerpo que no muestro.

-Hija, que haces aquí no deberías de haber venido en tu estado-me regaño al ponerme enfrente suya-¿has conducido tu sola?-asentí-deja el coche hoy aquí y te quedas a dormir, mañana que venga Edward a por ti-dijo firmemente.

-Y papa ¿qué tal esta?-digo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Esta muy bien solo a sido un susto, no debería habértelo contado-siguió seria mi madre.

-Puedo pasar-digo susurrando.

Asiente cabeceando.

Miro la puerta y muevo pesadamente mis pies hacia ella una habitación blanca donde mi padre reposa la cabeza a un lado con los ojos cerrados me tiro a él y apoyo mi cabeza en su regazo donde descargo toda mi frustración llorando, siento como una mano da suaves carias a mi cabeza esperando que me calme miro hacia arriba y encuentro los ojos llorosos de mi padre le abrazo.

-Lo siento-digo-es mi culpa que tu estés aquí-lloro- todo es mi culpa-grito en su hombro.

-Bella no digas esas cosas que me hacen mas daño-dice aun llorando-tu no tienes la culpa de nada el que la tiene soy yo solo yo, no debería haberme metido en tu vida siempre haces las cosas bien y no veo por qué ahora tener un bebe, mi nieto, lo vaya a estropear lo que crece en ti es lo mas bonito y me da ganas de vivir así que no digas que tienes la culpa por que jamás te daré la razón-dijo en un suspiro secándose las lagrimas.

-Papa te quiero-dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Yo también hija yo también-dijo recostándome en la cama mientras seguía abrazándome.

Estuve abrazada a mi padre hasta que unos toques en la puerta me hicieron abrir los ojos y encontrarme a una Renée con ojos llorosos y a una enfermera a su lado con una bandeja de comida para cenar.

-Disculpe señorita pero su padre tiene que cenar podrían esperar afuera-dijo con voz amable, mi madre y yo salimos al pasillo.

-Edward-grite.

-¿Que pasa hija?-dice mi madre asustada.

-No le he llamado-dije preocupada aunque ya le había dejado una carta.

Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón mi móvil gracias a dios que la noche que le hice el desayuno vi su móvil y grabe su número si no tendría problemas, sonreí.

-Edward-dije cuando descolgaron.

-Bella, amor ¿qué tal esta tu padre?

Ya no escuche a más ya que después de eso todo se volvió negro.

_**Siento por algunas mi comportamiento, escribiendo esto espero que me perdonen.**_

_**Debo empezar agradeciendo vuestro apoyo que sin el no e tenido el valor de poder escribir, gracias chicas.**_

_**Como decís yo escribo por entretenimiento aparte de que me gusta escribir y por ello mi historia, no obstante e decidido seguir y guiarme por la historia y vuestro apoyo gracias e intentare escribir para miércoles.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Pov Bella

Pov bella.

-Bella, ¿se llamaba así?-decía una mujer dándome palmadas en la cara.

-Si-decía mi madre.

Abro un ojo, me duele la cabeza, abro los dos, ahí esta mi madre y una mujer arrodillada delante de mi mientras intento levantarme sin mucho éxito ya que estoy un poco mareada.

-No a sido nada, esta muchacha necesita reposo y mas en su estado, esta sometida a mucho estrés y no es bueno para él bebe y ni para ella así que cuando llegue a su casa no se levante de la cama o silla o sofá nada mas que para lo necesario-dijo la mujer en un tono exigente.

-¿Que tal esta mi bebe?-susurre con miedo.

-Esta bien no se preocupe, esta perfecto-dijo la mujer.

-Bella, Edward ha llamado-dijo mi madre.

-¿Que ha dicho?-digo preocupada.

-viene para acá-intenta sonreír.

-Mama Edward esta en un proyecto muy importante, le has dicho donde estamos, madre mía no soy nada mas que un estorbo para el-bufe.

-Bella se ha asustado mucho cuando le he dicho que te has desmayado y ha querido venir ha verte-me ayuda a mantenerme de pie.

Es de noche, ya ni me acuerdo que hora era cuando llegue aquí, Edward tarda bastante así que si viene de camino estará aquí entrada la madrugada, es decir, que no va a poder dormir, joder.

-Bella no te preocupes-dice seria pero de pronto sonríe-Bella sabes que estamos en el área de maternidad-dice mi madre, yo asiento-ven, vamos a ver a los bebes a ver si así te calmas un poco.

Sonrió, andamos para la izquierda, vemos una mujer con una bata cansada mirando algo muy detenidamente en el cristal, nos acercamos y ahí están mas de 30 cunas cada una con un nombre y dentro bebes de toda clase unos morenitos otros con ojos azules muy graciosos chupándose los dedos y con los ojos bien abiertos, haciendo pompas, otros llorando y muchos de ellos están dormidos, parecen angelitos. No se cuanto tiempo llevó mirando a los bebes, pero estoy sola.

Pienso como seria mi bebe como Edward pelo broncíneo ojos verdes, sonrisa ladeada un dios, o como yo pelo marrón, ojos marrones y una torpe en potencia, sonrió.

Ya todos los bebes duermen así que me dirijo a la habitación de mi padre y entro.

-Hola papa-digo.

-Cariño, tardaste-dice mi padre sonriendo.

-Es que están tan graciosos que se me paso el tiempo volando-digo sonriendo.

Siéntate e intenta dormir un poco que se te nota que estas agotada y lo primero que ha dicho la medica es que tienes que descansar, siéntate-dice mi padre.

Sonriendo me siento y cierro los ojos.

-Papa-un niño de ojos verdes gatea en el suelo con un bodi con ovejitas.-papa-sigue gateando hasta que alguien le coge en brazos, él bebe sonríe y toca la cara de...Edward, estoy soñando con mi hijo-mami-señala detrás de él. Pero de repente deja de ser un maldito sueño y convertirse en una pesadilla ya que la que hay atrás no soy yo sino… Tanya´´.

-Bella, despierta, amor-abro los ojos y miro alrededor no hay nadie, se abran ido a dar una vuelta a estirar las piernas, me encuentro con unos ojos verdes, estoy sentada encima de el me acomodo y le agarro de la espalda-¿estas bien?-dice sonriendo.

-Ahora si-bostezo.

Me abraza y posa su mano en mi tripa escucho como un sonoro sollozo inunda la habitación.

-Edward-le miro y veo como de sus ojos caen débiles lágrimas.

-Pensaba que os había pasado algo, si llega a ser así no se como…-

-Shhs no nos ha pasado nada no te preocupes estamos bien somos fuertes y no te vamos a dejar-le doy un beso.

-Te amo-me da un beso en la frente.

-Y yo a ti -sonrió.

Me volví a dormir tenia razón la medica en que tenia que descansar estaba agotada, cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya era de día, estaba mi padre pero por los ronquidos que hacia estaba dormido, entre al baño y me eche agua en la cara refrescándome, al salir del baño voy a la cristalera de los bebes.

Que monos estoy contando los días que faltan para que tu, me toco la tripa estés ahí llorando y gritando atención.

Unos brazos me rodean por atrás y apoyan la cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y poniendo las manos a ambos lados de mi cadera.

-Mm, ¿que tal estas?-me pregunta.

-Muy bien-sonrió.

Bosteza.

-Edward deberías descansar vámonos-digo dándome la vuelta y cogiendo su cara en mis manos.

-Bella estoy bien-dice dándome un corto beso en mis labios.

-No, vamos pediré a mi madre las llaves y te echas un rato en la cama-digo caminando hacia la habitación de mi padre pero unos brazos me lo impiden haciendo que retroceda para atrás.

-Bella, no hace falta enserio pero si tu quieres dormir vamos que he alquilado un hotel a la vuelta de la esquina del hospital-dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por qué te has gastado dinero podríamos habernos ido a la casa de mis padres-gruño.

-Bella quiero estar a solas contigo no lo entiendes-hace un puchero.

-No hagás eso-sonrió.

-Lo aprendí de Alice -ríe.

Alice había quedado para ir de compras esta mañana, saco el teléfono de Edward de su pantalón en el bolsillo delantero y busco el nombre de su hermana para llamarla.

-Edward ¿y Bella? estoy en tu casa y nadie abre que la has hecho contesta-grita Alice.

-Alice no grites-digo.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?-dice.

-Si, escucha estoy en Izabal-respondo.

¿Que haces ahí Bella has regañado con Edward, es tonto algunas veces pero…-no la deje continuar.

-No Alice, es que mi padre esta hospitalizado-digo riendo.

-Lo siento, ¿como esta que le ha pasado?-tapo el teléfono y miro a Edward.

-Alice ya quedamos otro día vale-digo.

-claro, que se recupere pronto, adiós-cuelgo.

-Es así siempre-digo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, amor-me abraza Edward.

Entrelazando los dedos nos dirigimos a despedirnos de mis padres para poder descansar y una vez dicho que nos íbamos Edward cogió su coche y condujo hasta un gran hotel en el que ponía hotel 5 estrellas (caro seguro).

-Edward no voy a dejar que pagues tanto-dije cruzándome de brazos en el coche.

-Si no bajas por las buenas bajarás por las malas-dijo gruñendo y riendo.

No quería formar una escena así que baje pero me mantuve callada y enfadada, Edward recogió las llaves de la habitación y dio una tarjeta para que se cobrara y yo todavía enfadada voltee mi cara.

Edward volvió a coger mi mano y me condujo a un ascensor en el que había una mujer anciana y un hombre de la misma edad.

-Oh que bonita pareja, viste amor-decía la mujer a su esposo.

Les sonreí.

-Yo también quisiera llegar a como estan ustedes-dijo Edward-a vuestra edad y con la mujer que amas-dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Que monos-seguía la mujer.

-Jovencito, tienes mucha suerte no la desperdicies-dijo la mujer a Edward.

-Nunca-dijo besándome.

El sonido de que nuestro piso había llegado inundo el lugar.

-Gracias-dijimos los dos a la vez.

Nos bendijo, aquí era muy propio.

Bajamos del ascensor y buscamos la habitación que Edward había alquilado, seguía enfadada así que cuando Edward abrió la puerta fui a la cama estaba muy agotada.

-Bella quieres algo de comer-preguntó un Edward desde la puerta mientras la cerraba.

-No-dije tajante.

-Bien pues duérmete-gritó.

Me levante gruñendo hasta donde estaba le cogí del brazo y le tire a la cama.

-Bella, tienes que descansar-dijo Edward.

-Y tu-dije acostándome de lado.

Antes de cerrar los ojos sentí como su brazo me rodeaba por la cintura y me atraía a el dejándome pegada a el de espaldas con su cabeza en mi cuello y sus piernas entre mis piernas.

Y así sonriendo nos quedamos dormidos los dos abrazados con el amor entre nosotros, mi hijo y nosotros dos.

-Jasper por favor no te preocupes, espera que has dicho que el que vaya a tener un hijo y este enamorado significa que es un problema y me afecta en el trabajo, Jasper tu te has casado y no por eso...no no...Jasper no quiero volver a verte hasta que hables como las personas...no Jasper déjalo lo estas estropeando no te acerques ni a ella ni a mi y por favor cállate-grito y después escuche como algo crujía y se rompía, rápido me levanto de la cama y voy al salón donde Edward tiene las manos en sus ojos que se restriega con furia y rapidez poco después se las pasa como rastrillos por el pelo.

-Edward, ¿estas bien?-le pregunte asustada en la esquina de la puerta.

-Bella, ¿has escuchado?-me pregunto Edward.

-Un poco, ¿Jasper se ha enfadado por mi culpa?-pregunte mirando al suelo.

-No, no claro que no-corrió hasta quedar delante de mi.

-Mira Edward vete y soluciónalo, yo no quiero que por mi causa regañen-digo tocando su mejilla.

-Bella, me voy a quedar contigo y cuando se recupere tu padre nos volvemos los dos juntos a casa y entonces le daré tiempo y hablaremos, de acuerdo-me dice besando los labios despacio pero apasionadamente.

Paso una semana hasta que le dieron el alta y pudimos irnos a casa, Edward hablo con Jasper y las cosas cambiaron, literalmente Edward no era el mismo solo iba a trabajar, llegaba a casa trabajaba y dormía y así todos los días yo pienso que la inauguración le esta dando muchos problemas pero ¿y si no es así?.

Las ultimas semanas habían sido muy duras para todos primero el embarazo, luego mi padre y luego Edward.

Como Edward no pasaba tiempo en casa yo pasaba las tardes con Rose y Alice de compras y varias tardes íbamos donde Carlisle para que me hiciese ecografías, me decía que estaba muy bien que seria un bebe sano y fuerte como su madre.

Algunas noches Edward ni pasaba a dormir ya me empezaba a preocupar y cuando le preguntaba sobre que le pasaba el respondía con monosílabos.

Alice y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy amigas todo lo hacíamos juntas las tres salíamos por la noche cuando Edward no estaba y por las tardes siempre salíamos a dar un paseo o a comprar.

El día de su cumpleaños cogí mi coche y fui a la empresa donde estaba hablando con Jasper y toque el claxon y ambos miraron en mi dirección.

-Edward, amor esperaba que como es tu cumpleaños pudiese regalarte una cosa podrías venir conmigo-le pregunte.

-Jasper, te puedes encargar tú-Edward responde.

-Claro pero no tarden-responde Jasper.

Sonrió, Edward se sube al coche.

-Gracias Jasper-decimos los dos a la vez.

_**Bueno chicas aquí esta el siguiente capitulo es mas corto, espero que os guste, una cosa como yo soy de España tengo que buscar en google sitios y lugares de verdad entonces por ejemplo lo del hospital e puesto un nombre de uno que estaba cerca de donde viven los padres si me e equivocado intentare ratificarlo ok. Gracias.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Pov Bella

Pov bella

Quiero demostrarle que a pesar de que no me ha tenido mucho en cuenta estas ultimas semanas lo mucho que lo amo, sé que no ha estado pendiente de su trabajo después de enterarse de lo del embarazo por ello ahora debe esforzarse y adelantar todo lo atrasado.

Y por todo este estrés es que vamos a mi lugar favorito, es enorme y me gustaría compartir este lugar maravilloso con Edward.

Aparque en la calzada y nada mas pisar un pie en el suelo sonó el móvil de Edward.

-Si, oh si es verdad, vale no te preocupes, acuerdate de lo de esta noche-será Jasper supuse.

Seguí caminado como si no me importase la conversación ya me estaba cansando de que no tuviera ni siquiera un minuto para su familia.

-Jaja, muy bien besos-a quien coño le dada besos, no tiene esas confianzas con Jasper-espera, Bella-grita, yo no paro hasta que un poco mas allá de donde estoy unos cuantos pasos mas veo un par de flores lilas, sonrió y suspiro.

-Oh bella es precioso-me rodea desde atrás-me encanta-me besa el cuello.

Caminamos hasta donde ya pisamos la hierba y nos sentamos.

-Este lugar lo descubrí un día cuando llovía mucho y cogí el coche después de la definitiva discusión que tuve con Jacob y me marche de su casa, no se veía nada así que preferí bajarme del coche y refugiarme y entre caminar y caminar le encontré me tumbe y me dormí a pesar de coger un fuerte resfriado, este es el lugar donde siempre vengo a pensar y contar todo lo que me preocupa, te sabe escuchar.

Me recostó contra el, me di la vuelta quedando yo tumbada encima de Edward, empezando a darle besos por todo el cuello y mandíbula bajando por el pecho mientras le quito la camisa y reparto besos hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón.

-Bella detente, quisiera hablar contigo-me levanto y le miro a los ojos, me iba a dejar pienso, me siento con las piernas cruzadas mirando al suelo, 'esto te pasa por presionarle, si no hubiera ido a su casa aquel día a decirle lo ocurrido sobre el embarazo el seguiría con su vida perfecta y yo hubiese ido a vivir con mis padres y ahora no tendría que soportar su rechazo al decirme que me deja´´ no me di cuenta del tiempo que estuve ensimismada en mi pensamiento, cuando unas manos familiares limpiaban mis mejillas, alzo la cabeza y me encuentro con sus ojos verdes preocupados y con el ceño fruncido.-Bella no llores ni pienses cosas que no son amor- me sonríe aun con preocupación-Bella lo que te quiero contar es que cuando nos conocimos yo te lleve a mi casa pero no es mi casa es alquilada yo no vivo aquí, Bella, mi hogar esta en Nueva York, aquí estoy porque mi jefe me envió a crear la maqueta y a dirigir la construcción del nuevo edificio, pero en cuanto termine tendremos que volver allí y no solo porque esten mis padres, mi casa o porque yo quiera es que allí esta mi trabajo y por ello he pensado que nuestro hijo tendrá una mejor situación viviendo allí y yendo a un colegio mejor-se calla.

Cierro los ojos no sé que hubiese preferido, que me dejase o tener que irme a Nueva York.

Me levanto y suspiro, pongo la mano en mi tripa y cierro los ojos, tranquilizándome.

-Bella, di algo, lo que sea-dice Edward.

-Me lo pensare-digo.

-Bella no hay nada que pensarse, te vienes si o si porque yo me tengo que ir y claro esta que yo no te voy a dejar aquí con mi hijo sola-gruñe.

-Edward intento no saltarte con algo que me pueda arrepentir mas tarde asique no me grites ni me digas eso-siseo.

Caminé por entre los arboles mientras un Edward furioso gritaba cosas que ni entendía ni creo que quisiera saberlas, ``mi vida entera la había pasado aquí no podía irme y dejar todo lo que he pasado en este lugar además de no creo poder realizar mi vida desde cero en un lugar diferente´´.

Llegue a donde estaba el coche y me siento en el asiento del copiloto ya que no tengo fuerzas para conducir después de lo que Edward me dijo y tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

-Espérame, la próxima vez que discutamos no huyas…-saque de la guantera unos tapones que usaba para cuando viajaba a algún sitio por horas porque luego me dolían los oídos del zumbido del motor, y me los puse. Mire a Edward quien solo movía los labios y por la cara que tenía estaba muy furioso. Sonreí.

Llegamos muy rápido ya que Edward condujo muy deprisa, al bajarme sentí alivio me dolían las piernas y el culo.

Entre en la casa en un total silencio y me acerque a la cocina, abrí la nevera y saque una manzana de entre verduras.

-Bella tienes que comer te preparo algo-dice con sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera.

-No-subo y me tumbo en la cama, cierro los ojos. `` ¿Que pasaría si se fuese? ¿Me dejaría aquí? Oh Bella si ha dicho que quería contármelo será por que quiere que nos vayamos con el´´. Bueno no me voy a hacer ilusiones tontas para luego nada. Intente dormir pero había un ruido constante que me lo impedía, me baje de la cama y despacio me dirigí a la barandilla de la escalera donde me asomé de puntillas en el suelo y veo una sombra en la cocina, asustada por si es un ladrón y le ha hecho algo a Edward bajo silenciosamente los escalones y detrás de la puerta de entrada cojo un paraguas y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados doy golpes en el aire hasta que doy con algo duro y segundos después cae al suelo. Enciendo la luz y encuentro a un hombre extendido al pie de la puerta de la cocina de espaldas, así que con un poco de intriga le doy la vuelta y ahí esta un Edward con los ojos cerrados.

-Oh mierda, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto sonrojada tocándole la frente, el aún tiene los ojos cerrados y con cara de dolor.

-¿Por qué me has pegado?-bufa-madre mía a quien le cuente que mi mujer embarazada me ha pegado con un paraguas me diría que estoy loco y que sabe defenderse, joder que golpe-gruñe.

Me rio, ``a dicho mi mujer oh que bonito´´ -no seas exagerado que tampoco a sido para tanto, hombre-me carcajeo mientras mojo una toalla y se la pongo en la frente.

-Que graciosa, dime una cosa ¿Por qué me has pegado? ¿Es que quieres matarme o que?-sonríe.

-Es que escuche ruidos y me levante, pensé que era un ladrón y cogí un paraguas y sin mirar golpee-explique roja de vergüenza y de rodillas al lado de su cara.

-Am que listilla la niña-sonríe-me hablas o seguirás ignorándome mas tiempo-refunfuña sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y mirándome intensamente con sus ojos verdes.

-Edward no quiero hablar sobre eso-gruño.

-Puedes retrasarlo todo lo que quieras, pero tu y yo sabemos que lo tendremos que hablar algún día, de momento son las nueve de la noche, amor mio, ¿quieres hacerme el honor de ir a cenar conmigo?-dice mientras une sus manos a las mías y me ayuda a levantarme.

-Claro, amor, pero no tengo nada que ponerme-respondo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-De eso ya me he encargado yo, Alice esta en camino, le he mandado un mensaje para que te arregle, te traiga un vestido bonito y mañana sin falta iremos a tu casa para venderla y recoger todas tus cosas-dice con la cara brillante.

-De acuerdo jefe-alzo la mano-a sus ordenes-hago saludo militar-esto Edward yo te quería decir que…-apunto iba a darle mi respuesta con respecto a lo de Nueva york, cuando suena la puerta.

Edward frustrado y furioso se dirige a la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra, pienso que es porque no le he respondido.

-Hola Edward ¿y Bella?-saluda contentísima, como me va a hacer de sufrir.

-En la cocina Alice-responde Edward con los dientes apretados por como suena su voz.

-Ya veo como te alegras de ver a tu queridísima hermana-responde entrando a la cocina-vamos, Bella deprisa que tenemos mucho que hacer-bufando subo las escaleras-desnúdate, báñate y ponte una toalla-me mira-vamos.

Entro al baño y apresuradamente hago todo lo que me dice sin rechistar, salgo y me dice que me siente en la silla que ha colocado devuelta al escritorio.

Cierro los ojos y siento como echa cosas en mi cara, muchas he de decir.

Una vez maquillada me hace poner un vestido primero rosa fuerte de seda por encima de la rodilla y luego otro vestido lleno de agujeros de color negro que aparte de resaltar mí piel se me nota la barriga, sonrió, y unos tacones negros.

Saca de un bolso un pintauñas y me las pinta del mismo color que el vestido de debajo.

Ya pintadas me hace volver a sentar y con el peine desenreda mi pelo y lo seca con el secador, al terminar me hace unos cuantos rizos por todo mi pelo y lo deja caer suelto por toda la extensión de mi espalda.

-Te esperan princesa-responde Alice mientras baja dando saltos la escalera.

Con cuidado y agarrada a la escalera bajo muy despacio.

-Taran mi obra maestra, vamos Edward levanta tu culo y espérala en la escalera-grita Alice.

Mientras termino de bajar el último escalón veo a Edward aparecer por la puerta con un traje negro con camisa rosa como la de mi vestido ("de quien abra sido la idea Alice´´) con su pelo alborotado como siempre.

Su boca forma una ``o´´.

-Bueno que os lo paséis muy bien-da una mirada de ¿suerte? A Edward y me sonríe antes de salir por la puerta.

Me agarra de la muñeca y tira de mi hasta que me pega completamente a él y me da un beso apasionado-estas hermosa-me susurra al oído dejando un casto beso en el.

-Y tu también-digo pasando mi dedo pulgar por sus labios para quitar el resto de pintalabios que quedo en su comisura.

-¿Me haces el honor?-pone su brazo para que se le agarre, se le cojo y caminamos hacia el coche donde me abre la puerta y conduce por las calles hasta que aparca enfrente de un restaurante donde sale, tiende las llaves al botones y me agarra de la cintura para entrar a un lugar oscuro donde lo único que iluminan son unas velas que hay esparcidas por el suelo junto con unos pétalos que mientras caminamos pisamos (que extraño). Llegamos a una gran puerta que tras unos cuantos golpes de Edward en ella se abre mostrando una gran alfombra roja que conduce a una mesa para dos en medio de la gran sala.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto confusa, de espaldas a él.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarle pero no le veo agacho la mirada y me le encuentro de rodillas en el suelo.

-Desde aquel día en que te vi en ese restaurante, en ese baño no pude dormir pensaba en ti en cada momento te imaginaba hasta en el trabajo y cuando podía pegar ojo te tenia en mis sueños solo pensaba en poder volverte a ver, hasta que esa tarde te presentaste en mi casa y dijiste que seria padre y me hiciese el hombre mas feliz del mundo ahora quiero que me hagas otra vez ser el hombre con mas suerte de tenerte a mi lado y ya por siempre-llore, no me lo podía creer iba a decirlo el primero en hacerlo y no podía hablar solo caían gruesas lagrimas de mis ojos mientras de fondo se escuchaba una canción que nunca antes había oído pero que desde ahora será mi canción favorita.

-¿Bella, quieres casarte conmigo?-saca una caja negra con un anillo de oro y una gran piedra de cristal.

**Tengo la cabeza en la luna, **

**Tengo lo que siempre soñé, **

**Tengo una inmensa fortuna, **

**Desde que te encontré. **

**Tengo mi futuro en las manos, **

**Tengo el corazón a tus pies, **

**Tengo lo que tanto esperaba, **

**Desde que te encontré. **

**Yo nací para ti, **

**Por eso es que hoy, **

**Te vine a pedir... **

**Cásate conmigo Amor **

**Caminemos de la mano, **

**Cásate conmigo hoy, **

**Quiero estar, siempre a tu lado. **

**Eres el Amor de mi vida, **

**Cásate conmigo. **

**Viviremos enamorados, **

**Una eterna luna de miel, **

**Somos la pareja perfecta, **

**Mañana seremos tres. **

**Yo, nací para ti, **

**Por eso es que hoy, **

**Te vine a pedir. **

**Cásate conmigo Amor **

**Caminemos de la mano, **

**Cásate conmigo hoy, **

**Quiero estar, siempre a tu lado. **

**Eres el Amor de mi vida, **

**Eres el Amor de mi vida, **

**Cásate conmigo...**

-Yo-abro los ojos-si-susurro-si-grito, mientras el desliza el anillo en mi dedo.

-Oh bella gracias, te amo-dice levantándome en sus brazos mientras me besa en el aire.

-Edward te amo-digo intentando respirar-te amo-repito.

-Hola, señores-responde un camarero con traje y una libreta en la mano me saca la silla y luego me arrima a la mesa-¿que tomaran hoy?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Tráigame una ensalada con setas y un batido de chocolate y si puede ser con mucho chocolate, estoy embarazada-me sonrojo.

-De acuerdo, señorita y el señor-dice amable el camarero.

-Una chuleta con patatas, gracias-responde con el ceño fruncido.

Se va el camarero.

Edward niega con la cabeza y me sonríe.

-No quieres perderme, ¿eso lo dices por lo de Nueva York o por qué has hecho algo?-digo ya pensando en las palabras dichas por Edward en su declaración.

-No claro que no, haber me asusta que digas que no te vienes a Nueva York porque yo tendría que irme y no te quiero dejar, pero Bella es mas que eso quiero pasar mi vida con vosotros dos y no quiero que nada ni nadie estropeé este momento-dice bajando la mirada.

-Me a encantado tu declaración y estoy, no me malinterpretes, deseando de irnos para demostrarte cuanto me a gustado-sonrió picara.

-Bella no me lo digas dos veces porque nos vamos-me callo y cierro la boca con llave como si fuera una niña y la tiro.

Sonríe.

-Oye ¿Alice sabia de esto no es así?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Si, llevo semanas organizándolo y ella me ha ayudado mucho-dice tranquilo.

-Pequeña demonio-susurro.

-Jajajaja- ríe Edward.

-Aquí esta lo pedido y este vino es gratis por su celebración de compromiso, felicidades-dice el camarero antes de irse.

-Gracias-le decimos.

Cenamos en tranquilidad y silencio, yo ya había terminado y estaba mirando como se comía esa gloriosa carne llevándosela a su boca oh que excitante, pero la verdad miraba a la comida ya que aún tenia hambre y no me traían mi chocolate.

-Bella, quieres probarlo-le digo que no-vamos no seas testaruda-dice.

Abro la boca mientras el con su tenedor me la mete.

-Mmmm-gimo-esta delicioso.

-Toma, yo ya no quiero mas y mi pequeño tiene hambre-dice haciéndome de reír, cojo el plato y lo pongo encima del mio ya vacío.

Mientras traen el batido, dejo el plato y cojo el vaso mientras se llevan lo demás.

Mientras como miro a Edward que mira el batido con su lengua fuera, me rio y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, me levanto con el vaso y me siento encima de Edward, cojo la cuchara y le doy un poco, saca su lengua y yo aprovecho para darle un beso.

-Mmmm-gime le agarro de la camisa y me siento a horcajadas encima suyo restregándome, mientas que con mi mano le toco el pelo y le beso.

Al separarnos Edward tiene rosa en la boca y le doy un mordico en su labio y me siento de lado encima suyo siguiendo dándole batido como a un niño.

-Me ha gustado-dice con voz ronca ya que desde el beso siento algo debajo de mi muy duro.

Me levanto y cojo de mi asiento una servilleta me vuelvo a sentar encima de él y le limpio la boca.

Saca su cartera y de ella saca un fajo de billetes que deja encima de la mesa y me coge de la mano hasta dejarme sentada en el coche, y a toda velocidad arranca llegando a casa en menos que canta un gallo, no se como pero yo tengo las piernas alrededor de su cintura y me conduce hasta la puerta que tras abrirla con mucho esfuerzo tira las llaves al suelo y me golpea contra la puerta besando mi cuello y hombros mientras que con sus manos sube el vestido y acaricia mis piernas, yo acarició su pelo, no me da tiempo a nada va muy deprisa y sin pausa me quita los tacones tirándolos por algún lugar de la entrada me recuesta en el sofá quitándome el vestido a su paso, gruñe mientras me quita también el rosa dejándome en lencería negra transparente con su mano entera acaricia mi ya notable barriga mientras que con la otra mano me quita el sujetador contemplando mis pechos, acerca su boca a uno de ellos y succiona mientras que el otro es torturado haciéndome arquear la espalda a él, mientras que deja uno y coge otro la otra mano se pierde entre mis piernas sacándome las bragas y dejándolas en el suelo, me toca y separa mis labios arremetiendo con uno de sus dedos, lo saca y se lo lleva a la boca mientras que sus ojos me miran intensamente, me agarra de los muslos y sube conmigo encima de él a la habitación, yo mientras subimos le voy quitando la corbata y desabotonando los botones y sacándole la camisa de entre los pantalones.

Desabrocho el cinturón y abro el botón con mis pies los bajo y ya solo con los bóxer nos tira a la cama quedando debajo de él.

-Eres ya tan mía -gime.

-Tuya solamente-grito.

Desliza un dedo por mi labio y me besa a la vez que se saca los bóxer y se posiciona en mi entrada que lentamente se desliza hacia adentro y sube mis piernas dejándolas en curva sobre la cama mientras el despacio y mirándome siempre se va moviendo de delante hacia atrás, une nuestras manos y las alza por encima de mi cabeza, las aprieta cuando sube y las acaricia con el pulgar cuando baja, y así hasta que cerramos los ojos y llegamos ambos a un lugar donde explotamos de felicidad.

Tras esa vinieron muchas mas hasta que ya llegada la madrugada intentamos dormir y en un placido sueño caer.

_**Todas las fotos de los capítulos y adelantos los podréis encontrar en mi blog **__** . /**___

_**Espero que os guste el capitulo.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Bella pov

Pov bella

Era por la mañana el sol de noviembre golpeaba con fuerza sobre mi cabeza, tuve que levantarme de la cama con mis manos en los ojos tallándolos con fuerza, no dormí mucho, por ello tenia ahora los ojos lloroso y contra mas me los tocaba mas aguosos los tenia, logre llegar al baño sin ningún tipo de problema y abrir el grifo refrescándome la cara.

Mire con los ojos medio cerrados y divise una toalla pequeña a mi izquierda al alcanzar vi que de mi dedo una cosa dorada brillaba me la acerco a la cara y sonrió.

No ha sido un sueño es real.

Corro a la habitación y de un salto me subo encima de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta asustado con sus ojos aún cerrados.

-Mi amor, no es un sueño-grito contentísima de que aunque mi sueño de formar una familia no ha sido muy normal ya que hemos empezado por el final, teniendo hijos, pero no me quejo el poder saber que me casaré con Edward me da la libertad de pensar que ya nunca mas nos dejará, que se quedará con nosotros y que mi pequeño tendrá una familia y a dos padres que se quieren y le quieren.

-¿Qué no es un sueño?-pregunta asustado pensando que algo malo había soñado.

-NOS CASAMOS, pensaba que era un sueño pero al ir al baño he visto el anillo o Dios mio mis padres tengo que contárselo, no me lo puedo creer-grito emocionada dando saltos encima suyo queriendo que si era un sueño esto nunca se acabase.

Nos gira quedando el encima mio-señora cullen, créaselo-susurra en mi oído echando aire en el haciéndome estremecer.

-Hazme el amor-le susurro sonrojada, nunca antes se lo había pedido y ahora me sentía viva con ganas de todo, pero hice un esfuerzo y me trague mi vergüenza.

-Eso ni se dice-dice antes de quitar la sabana de entre nuestros cuerpos y tomarme como suya de una vez, tal vez un poco bruto al principio pero luego tras mirarme frena y despacio mirándome llegamos al infinito.

-Te amo-grito desesperada.

-Tu no sabes cuanto yo mas-me hace de reír parece un niño pequeño, pero solo es mio y no voy a dejar que se me escape.

-No te piques-susurro contra su boca.

-Dormilones abrir que me estoy congelando aquí fuera llevo llamando a la puerta mas de una hora, venga levantar vuestro culo o llamo a la policía y hago que os arresten por ruido o quiero decir gemidos a altas horas de la noche-una voz alterada y un poco ronca supongo que por el frio que debe de estar pasando, rompe nuestra burbuja haciendo que riamos del susto.

Miro a Edward quien tiene una sonrisa en la boca.

-Vamos abre-gruño.

QUE VERGÜENZA.

Se levanta de la cama y se pone unos calzoncillos y tras sonreírme baja los escalones llegando a la puerta.

-Edward te dije que puntual ahora llegareis tarde a la comida con vuestros padres-grito Alice desesperadamente.

-Bella, dúchate-me grita desde abajo.

Otra vez no gruñí en silencio mientras me dirigía al baño.

Me duche tranquilamente y al salir tenia una enfadadísima Alice de brazos cruzados.

-Pensabas quedarte a dormir en la ducha-grito.

-Eres la viva imagen que Edward en femenino-reímos las dos.

-Vamos-dijo.

Me dirigí detrás de ella.

-Ponte esto-me tendio unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey con los hombros descubiertos de un color azul tirando a lila con unos zapatos que dejó encima de la cama, de tacón de color marrón.

Luego se dirigió a la cómoda y miro el cajón de ropa interior, suspiro.

-Menos mal que te he comprado de camino aquí ropa interior-gruño.

Me tendió un conjunto de bragas y sujetador de color azul celeste.

Primero me eche crema por todo el cuerpo y luego me puse la ropa interior y posteriormente el jersey el cual me di cuenta de que mi tripa casi no cabía en el, tendría que preguntarle a Carlisle, pero al ser elástico no me hacia daño, luego me puse los pantalones y por último los altos tacones que la bruja de la hermana de Edward me había traído.

Baje la escalera y llegamos al salón donde Edward se encontraba con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta azul claro, junto con su siempre sonrisa ancha en la boca.

Alice como si de niños pequeños se tratase nos tendió unos bollos y un zumo de naranja en un vaso de cristal junto con un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos en casa-dando saltitos desapareció por la puerta.

Ya me había acostumbrado a los trastornos de personalidad de ese pequeño remolino y mi mejor amiga.

Dados de la mano nos fuimos al coche una vez terminado nuestro pequeño desayuno, cerca me encontraba de un ataque de nervios, ya los conocía pero el saber que me presentará como a su futura esposa me pone de los nervios no en el mal sentido de la palabra pero no hace ni un mes que nos conocemos y ya me voy a casar con su pequeño y delicado hijo (noten el sarcasmo).

Todo el camino intenté que no se me notara el nerviosismo que tenia en el cuerpo por ello me puse rígida y estirada con los pies tiesos y mirando hacia la ventanilla mirando como los árboles se reían de mi al moverse con el viento, les saque la lengua y cerré los ojos dispuesta a no darles la libertad de reírse de mi.

-Bella, te encuentras bien-sentí un pequeño y suave toque en mi mejilla izquierda que me hizo abrir el ojo de la misma mejilla tocada y dedicarle una mirada furiosa por molestarme en mi intento de distracción, sin decir nada entendió mi mirada y durante todo el trayecto no volvió a preguntar ni decirme nada.

Cuando estuve mas tranquila mire por la ventana encontrándome una gran verja que impedía nuestro paso pero una especie de timbre me asusto.

-Señor Edward-pregunto una voz de mujer delicada pero a la vez fuerte.

-Sue, abre la puerta-con un tono maternal y sonriente Edward contesto a aquella mujer a la que no conocía.

Sin ningún tipo de respuesta solo un chirrido metálico que me saco de mi ensimismamiento y mirando al frente me encontré como las puertas de aquella enorme verja con lentitud eran abiertas.

Una vez traspasadas las puertas Edward se puso en camino, tras pasar unos espesos arboles de copas altas y robustas a lo lejos una casa no una mansión aguardaba, ¿Quién era el padre de mi hijo? Me pregunte un rey o acaso son traficantes, Bella tranquilízate, me regañe internamente por aquellas malas definiciones que daba a gente que ni casi conocía.

La casa está entre los árboles como si de una casa de dibujos animados se tratase, todo verde y de un hermoso cuidado. La casa es enorme de un color marrón desierto, llena de ventanas y puertas de cristal todo dando siempre una esplendida claridad al interior de la casa.

Al llegar enfrente de la casa Edward me ayudo a bajar con mucho cuidado del coche y después de cerrar la puerta poniendo su mano en mi baja espalda subimos las extensas escaleras que conducen al interior de la puerta donde una Esme está apoyada en el hombro de Carlisle quien la sujeta de la cintura atrayéndola hacia si mismo.

-Bella, me encanta volverte a ver mi pequeña, ¿Qué tal mi nieto?-Esme me abraza dándome dos besos mientras que me lleva al interior de la casa dejando a un Edward con sus brazos extendidos donde apenas hace un segundo estuve entre ellos.

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿usted que tal señora?-pregunte sonrojada.

-Bella, cariño bien, pero te agradecería que me llamases por mi nombre-respondió Esme tranquila y sonrientemente.

Por dentro la casa era aún si se podía mas preciosa, todo es de un color blanco no pegajoso sino dando contraste con todo a su alrededor con una habitación a la derecha, pienso que un salón pero con lo grande que podría decirse que es la sala de la majestad, y a la izquierda como una biblioteca ya de un color marrón con un montón de libros entre varias estanterías todos en orden, enfrente una enormes escaleras de hierro de color blanco con barandilla de cristal muy espaciosas y pulidas.

-Bella, ven te llevare a mi habitación debes descansar-me dijo Edward quien me condujo por las escaleras y luego al girar a la derecha una puerta donde se paro y con una mirada de disculpa.

-No te asustes, llevo meses sin venir a mi casa y mucho menos a mi habitación desde que me fui años atrás a la universidad, no he pisado ni una sola vez durante todo mi estudio y trabajo, así que puede que tengamos que entrar esquivando-no pude evitar que una sonora carcajada se me escapara antes de que mi mano la llegase amortiguar.

-Querida futura señora Cullen te presento la que por mucho tiempo desde que era pequeño fue mi habitación-hizo una imitación de reverencia mientras que abría la puerta, seguía mirándome lo sentía, pero yo no le miraba solo estaba pendiente en como un montón de árboles de un color fuerte y claro se veían a través de las ventanas de su habitación, seguí con la mirada la habitación encontrándome una estantería donde en el primer estante solo había libros, en el segundo discos de música y un radiocasete, enfrente una cama de un color naranja coral situada en medio de la habitación y en la cómoda al lado de la cama, unos marcos de fotos donde en muchas de ella un niños de ojos verdes sonríen en brazos de una mujer… esa mujer es Esme entonces el niño que sostiene es el, pues claro como no, es evidente quien mas iba a ser sino. Espero que mi hijo, si es un niño… se parezca a su padre con esos ojitos verdes y esa cara redondita con la sonrisa torcida y esos dientes perfectos como sacados de una revista de glamour con ese cuerpecito.

-Bella y esa sonrisa, ¿en que piensas?-pregunta un Edward abrazándome por detrás, mientras deja un casto beso en mi cuello, con su mano posada en mi cintura alta.

-Me encanta pero solo por asegurarme, ¿ese niño que hay en esa foto eres tu verdad?-pregunto mientras que le sonrió.

-Si-afirma con la cabeza mientras me gira quedando el frente a mi pero no quitando sus manos de mi cintura en ningún momento.

-Espero que nuestro hijo se parezca a ti-me abalance contra el poniendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras que con mis manos enredadas en su cuello lo atraía hacia mi para así poder besarle.

-Bella, vamos a descansar-dice mientras que con sus manos en mis pantorrillas nos conduce a la cama donde con mucho cuidado nos deposita a ambos en una mullida y calentita cama, me deja recostada mientras se acerca al almario y de el saca una camiseta larga, se acerca a mi y me ayuda a ponérmela una vez vestidos abre la cama y nos arropa dejando que mi cabeza descanse a lo largo de su pecho sintiendo así su acompasada respiración, debo admitirlo necesitábamos pasar unos días a solas, tanto estrés…

Después de todo si necesitaba descansar ya que una vez tumbada en la cama con las dos personas que amo sobre ella no pude remediar cerrar los ojos y fundirme en una extraordinaria sensación de tranquilidad pudiendo así tener mi momento de paz después de un largo día. Ahora solo queda esperar que lleguen mis padres y que comience la batalla…

_**Hola chicas:**_

_**Siento mucho mi demora pero debido a diversos acontecimientos no he podido escribir y mucho menos actualizar, espero que en los próximos capítulos que ya estoy escribiendo los pueda subir mas deprisa. Gracias por esperarme! Un saludo.**_


End file.
